Crash Bandicoot: The Beginning
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: I wanted to make my own Crash Bandicoot story, but make it a little different since fans make it more like the first game. Here's how I imagine the remake of the first Crash. Crash Bandicoot was one of the latest creations of Dr. Cortex, but couldn't turn evil because his brain is immune. Escaped from the castle, and Crash must return to rescue his sister with the help of Aku Aku.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Mutation***

* * *

On the island of the evil Dr. Neo Cortex, there are captured Australian animals in cages. They are scared and confused. There are two kangaroos, a dingo, a crocodile, a Tasmanian tiger, a potoroo, a gorilla, a koala, two komodo dragons, and two bandicoots. Coming down the room is Dr. Nitrus Brio and the minion scientists with glasses and very expressionless.

"Bring them all to the lab. Dr. Cortex is ready for them to be mutated." Brio ordered. The minions grabbed the cages to bring the animals out the door to get to the lab where the doctor is waiting. Whimpering is heard from the bandicoots.  
Cortex is looking out the night sky, his hands behind his back. It's a full moon tonight. He can hear dingos howling from one of the islands from here. He then hears a door open and animal noises. He turned around to see the animals he captured in their cages.

"Which ones do you want to mutate first, Neo?" Brio asked by coming up to them.

"Something that could take the pain." Cortex replied. He went over to the Tasmanian tiger who growled at him, backing away from the doctor who smirked. "Hmm. This one looks a bit promising. This is the most rarest Australian animal I've found. A Tasmanian tiger. Now this is the last of its species." The creature roared at him, making Cortex jump back in surprise, but he chuckled. "Brio, minions, bring him to the table! I will prepare the Evolvo-Ray!"  
It's hard to bring the tiger to the table and strap it down. It roars at the minions, struggling to get out of the straps. Everyone got out of the way when Cortex starts up the machine. He pulls the lever. The ray shoots the Tasmanian tiger who roared in agony. The light is too bright to see what was happening. But the roars is heard through the lab and the whole castle of Cortex. The creature began to change. It started to grow big muscles, and its body grew large. And the roar changed. The tiger is fully mutated. He broke out of the straps.

"Tiny break things!" It spoke in a deep growling voice. It's a male voice. Cortex and the others looked in awe. The tiger, Tiny, stood up and looked around the lab with a growl. "Where is this place? This place no familiar!" He said. Cortex cautiously walked up to the tiger, holding his laser gun.

"Greetings, big fellow. I am Dr. Neo Cortex. You are in my island. This room here is my lab. And...you are my creation." He said. Tiny stares at him, narrowing his eyes at him like he wanted to attack. Brio looks nervous. Cortex continued to speak to Tiny. "You say your name is Tiny, correct? Did you come up with that name?"

"Tiny named himself!" The tiger said. "But Tiny don't remember anything about past. But Tiny wants to crush things!" He slammed the nearby table with potions. Brio let out a cry. That is his work. Cortex let out a laughter.

"Excellent! Tiny is perfect for brawling!" He said. "My Evolvo-Ray worked! I'm a genius!"

"My...potions..." Brio whimpered.

"Minions! Bring out the dingo and the crocodile! I have something in mind!" Cortex ordered, returning to the machine. "Brio, we are making a world even better!"

"Y-yes, Cortex." Brio said, cleaning up his work while the minions are getting the dingo and the crocodile out of their cages. The rest of the animals are very scared after Tiny's mutation. They are going to be next.

* * *

After a long night of mutating the creatures, Cortex looks at his creations with pride. There is Dingodile, Pinstripe the Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, Komodo Joe and Moe, Koala Kong. Tiny joined the party to have an arm wrestling match with Kong. They all have some clothing in need since they are fully mutated. Only one creature who is off. Ripper Roo who is laughing his head off. The minions put him in a straightjacket and put him to his cell and Cortex will try to put him to therapy. The blue kangaroo goes insane whenever he hears bombs go off.

"He needs work. But, the rest of the creations will do for now." Cortex said with a sigh. "It's been a long night. Must put everyone to their cells. Some seem unstable."

"But Dr. Cortex!" Brio said, stopping him. "You have two creatures left! There are two bandicoots!" Cortex turned to the little cage and see two little eastern barred bandicoots in their cage, shaking in fear. "Are you going to mutate them as well?" Brio asked.

"In time, my old friend." Cortex said. "But for now, I need to study the others. The bandicoots will wait. Just feed them or something." He walked away from the cage, leaving Brio behind. Brio looks back at the bandicoots.

"Wonder what you two would look like when you mutate?" He wondered. The male bandicoot went up to him, sniffing the air. Then went back to the little bandicoot who is a female. Brio doesn't know for sure if they are siblings or a couple. He won't find out until Cortex mutates them.

* * *

Once the mutant creatures are in their cells, Cortex was the only one up. He is tinkering with the Evolvo-Ray, and kept hearing sounds from the bandicoots. He knew they are frightened and they refuse to eat the food that Brio gave them. But they do accept the water. Cortex went over to the cage and saw that the male bandicoot is the only one awake. The female is fast asleep. The bandicoot snarled at Cortex.

"You seem aggressive, little fella." Cortex told the male bandicoot. Then, this gave him the idea. "Wait. You could be perfect to be the commander of the army I've created so far! A bandicoot commander!" He chuckled and opened the cage. The male bandicoot winced as Cortex grabbed him, causing the female bandicoot to wake up in alarm. Cortex closes the cage and place the little bandicoot on the table and strap him down. "This will hurt a little, my new friend." Cortex said, coming over to the Evolvo-Ray. He pulled the lever and the ray activates. The beam shoots the bandicoot who lets out a cry of agony. Cortex couldn't see the change because of the light. The bandicoot starts to grow, and its color is turning orange, and it has brown hair on top of the head. The cries of agony had changed and it's a little high pitched. The evolution is complete. Cortex rushed over to the bandicoot and see that he is not moving.

"Bandicoot! Can you hear me?" Cortex asked, snapping his fingers. He rolled the bandicoot onto his back to feel the pulse and listen for the heartbeat. But, he heard a groan. He looked up to see the bandicoot started to open his eyes. They are emerald green. "Can you speak?" Cortex asked. But the bandicoot is too dizzy and weak to move a muscle or try to talk. He groaned again and rests his head on the table. "He is out cold. Best to study him in the morning. I will deal with the female bandicoot later." Cortex said. The orange bandicoot doesn't seem to be a threatening type like the others, but he will be the commander of his new friends. A killing machine.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Crash Bandicoot***

* * *

"Hello. Little bandicoot. Rise and shine." A voice said. The bandicoot opened his eyes and see Dr. Cortex looking down at him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. The orange marsupial sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn. Cortex smiled at him and handing him the shoes, jeans, and brown fingerless gloves. "Here you go. Get dressed. There are friends you would like to meet in their cells." He told the bandicoot. He then notices the bandicoot doesn't speak to him. "Hmm. Couldn't talk, huh? You will. But, I need to call you something. What should I call you?" While thinking of names, the bandicoot got dressed in his new clothing, feeling them. He walked around in his cell, but bumped into a wall.

"Ack!" The bandicoot cried out, rubbing his nose. Cortex turned to him.

"Watch where you're going, bandicoot. I know this all seems new to you, but don't crash into anything." Cortex told him. "Wait a minute..." He scratches his beard, and made a grin. "That's it! Your name will be Crash Bandicoot!" He said. The bandicoot turned to him with a confused look. "Your name is Crash. Remember that. It seems fitting, isn't it?" The bandicoot just scratched his head in silent. "Only you could talk back. But, do you like the name? Just nod if yes." The bandicoot, Crash, just stared at him, but he grinned at him. A wide grin. "I'll take that smile as a yes." Cortex said. "Okay, follow me. You must meet your recruits." He walked out of the cell. Crash followed him out and walked up the stairs. He starts to sniff the air. Nothing special.  
As the two walked down the hallway, there is Brio with the two bottles. One is purple, the other is green. Two doctors greet each other, but Brio noticed Crash who smiled at him and waved.

"Uh, Dr. Cortex, who is that?" Brio asked, pointing at the orange marsupial.

"Oh. You haven't met Crash. Who will be the commander of the recruits. I mutated him last night while you and the rest of the minions are asleep." Cortex said. "Crash, this is my partner, Brio. Think of him as your...uncle or something." Crash went up to the clueless doctor, sniffing his head and touching his face. He took one of the potions from Brio's hands. He shook it. Good thing the purple potion had a cord.

"Oooh!" Crash cooed to see bubbles in the potion. Brio quickly took the bottle away from him before he could drop it by accident. Cortex chuckled.

"Fascinating, isn't he?" He asked.

"I don't know, doctor. He doesn't seem like the type who would be the commander. He's too friendly." Brio said by pulling away from Crash who studies him. "What about the other bandicoot? Is that one mutated too?"

"Not yet. She will be soon." Cortex told him. "Now, if you will excuse us, Crash must see his new friends." He drags Crash down the hall to get to the other cell room where the creatures are.

* * *

In a dim cell room, Tiny is lifting weights in his own cell. He growls every time when he lifts it. Pinstripe is holding his tommy gun, sitting on the chair with his feet on the table. Koala Kong is napping on his bed. Dingodile is playing the harmonica. Rilla Roo is sitting in the corner of his cell, covering his ears from hearing that annoying laughter from that Ripper Roo who is in his special cell. And the Komodo Brothers are napping as well.  
The door bursts open and Cortex comes in while Crash is behind him. Cortex clapped his hands to get his mutants' attention. They all stopped what they are doing and see their creator.

"Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce you all your soon-to-be commander, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex said. Crash looked at his recruits who stare back at him. Neither of them smiled. Tiny growled at him.

"Tiny squash bandicoots!" He said, cracking his knuckles. Crash's ears went back, whimpering a little.

"You call that our commander?" Pinstripe asked in a gangster accent.

"He doesn't look tough to me." Dingodile added.

"He looks like a fox." Rilla Roo said, studying the bandicoot's appearance.

"Sssssuch a little weakling." Komodo Joe hissed with a chuckle, flicking his tongue while his brother, Moe, laughs with him. Crash went behind Cortex, feeling frightened and insulted by everyone in this room. He turned to see Ripper Roo who laughs insanely. He doesn't know who's more threatening. The blue kangaroo or the recruits who insults him.

"Now, boys. Don't judge Crash here. He will be stronger than you all think. All of you, including Crash here, will be in training. You all must get along." Cortex told them. Crash's left ear twitched when he hears soft squeaky noises. He looked down to see a rat scurrying around the ground. He smiled and went after it, reaching for it. But whined when the rat ran away from him and went in the little hole on the wall. Cortex turned to the orange marsupial. "Crash, come with me. I have something to show you." He said. Once they left the room, Pinstripe let out a scoff.

"That bandicoot is a weirdo." He said. Dingodile nodded in agreement.

* * *

Crash took the book from the shelf and flip through the pages while Cortex picks out the books for Crash to read. But, the bandicoot isn't paying attention to his creator.

"Crash, come over here and-"

"Dr. Cortex! I've done it! I've done it!" Brio said coming in the small library.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Cortex asked. "You didn't break my machine, did you?"

"No. I've mutated the female bandicoot for you, Dr. Cortex." Brio said. "And she has a smart brain! And I've done a DNA test on her and she is a little sister of Crash! They are siblings." Cortex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Brio, I know we made that Evolvo-Ray together, but...don't just mutate an animal without my permission!" He said. Crash scratched his head with a concerned look on his face. Brio didn't say anything. "Where is that female bandicoot?" Cortex asked.

"Sh-she's in her new room I put her in." Brio replied.

"Might as well have her and Crash introduce. And...does she have a name?" Cortex asked.

"Yes. She does have a name. Coco." Brio replied. "She liked that name when I came up with it." Two doctors hear Crash gibber a little, like he is trying to tell them something. He points to himself, then out the door. "Uh, I think he wants to see her, Dr. Cortex. And...his jibber jabber is all he could do."

"Yes. But, Crash will talk in time." Cortex said. "Let us see that female bandicoot who is a sister of Crash."

* * *

A female bandicoot with long blonde hair in a ponytail, light orange fur, and green eyes is reading a book on her bed. She is wearing a white shirt with blue overalls, and pink shoes. Coco hears a knock on the door, and it opens and there is Brio coming in.

"Hello young lady. Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. "Here is Dr. Neo Cortex and your big brother, Crash Bandicoot." Cortex and Crash walked inside to see Coco looking at them in silent. Crash stares at her, but he smiled at her.

"Uh, hello." Coco spoke. She sounds shy.

"Greetings, young bandicoot. I am Dr. Neo Cortex. Brio here told me a little bit about you." He offers to shake hands with her. Coco took his hand and shake it. Crash walked over to her and shook her other hand, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, this is your big brother, Crash." Cortex said. Crash sniffs Coco's hair, lightly pinching her ears. Cortex sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Crash, that is not how you greet a lady." He told the orange male bandicoot. Crash stopped what he was doing, realizing his error. His ears went down in shame. Coco smiled a little at him. She held his hand.

"It's okay, doctor." She said. "Wow. We're siblings. Don't mean to sound harsh, but...we don't look related. But, Brio said that our DNA is the same. So, having a big brother is okay to me." Crash blinked at her, but shrugged. Brio leaned over to Cortex.

"Strange that our creations don't remember their past life as simple animals, but they are going to get along great." Brio said in a whisper.

"But don't get attached to them, Brio. Crash will be the commander and he will be our killing machine." Cortex said. "After his training is done, he will be ready for the Vortex."

"But, what about Coco?" Brio asked.

"You said she is smart, right? Well, she could be useful to me." Cortex said with a smirk. They are watching two bandicoot bond. Coco noticed that Crash doesn't talk back to her, only make gibbering noises or body language like he is trying to communicate. But, Coco doesn't seem to mind. Crash has grown attached to his little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Never Be Evil***

* * *

Crash was watching the creatures training in the room. Tiny can tear a metal board and break chains. Dingodile uses a flamethrower. The Komodo Brothers use their swords. Pinstripe uses his tommy gun to shoot the targets, hitting the bull's eye. Koala Kong is lifting weights. And Rilla Roo is eating bananas. As for Ripper Roo, after his training, his ability is to use TNTs and Nitro crates as weapons, but he is dangerous to be around others, even Cortex had to put him back to his cell.  
Cortex orders his minions to bring in a mutant rat to be Crash's target to fight. Once the minions brought in the rat, the poor thing was scared to death. Crash watched in silent.

"No! I don't wanna die! Let me out of here! I didn't ask for this! Please!" A male rat cried out as he was being dragged inside the room and be in the center of the room. Crash stood across from him. Tiny and the rest are outside the circle of the floor, watching in delight. Cortex stood behind Crash with a evil look. Coco stood by the doorway with a nervous look on her face. She didn't like the idea of Crash of hurting the poor mutant rat.

"This will be fun to watch." Pinstripe said with a chuckle.

"Let's see what this bandicoot can do." Dingodile said with a smirk. Crash turned back to his creator with a confused look on his face.

"Now, Crash. You saw your friends get strong and ready. So let us see what you got. Before you can begin to attack the rat I mutated for you, show us your attacks like how you show me and Brio." Cortex said. Crash took a few steps back from Cortex. He readied his muscles, and took a breath. He started to spin like a tornado. He then makes a slide attack and a body slam. He didn't look like he's in pain when he did the body slam move, but it could be a great use.

"Ta-da!" Crash exclaimed with a grin at his creator.

"Now, attack that rodent, Crash!" Cortex demanded. Crash turned to the frightened rat. His legs are shaking as he is staring back at the orange bandicoot. But, Crash didn't move. If the rat isn't fighting, Crash won't fight him. Instead, the bandicoot smiled and walked up to him. The rat covered his head with his hands, shaking.

"Don't hit me! I'm innocent!" He cried out. But he felt Crash's hand on his shoulder. The bandicoot smiled at him and shake his head, telling him that he will not harm him at all. "Huh? You...don't want to hurt me? But, why?" The rat wondered. Crash only scratched his head, mumbling a bit. He notices the restrains on the rat's wrists. Crash's ears lower a little in pity. He turned to Cortex, shaking his head at him. Dingodile threw his arms out.

"What is that bandicoot doing?" He asked with a look.

"Psh. He ain't a killer." Pinstripe said, scoffing. "He's too good a heart."

"Crash!" Cortex yelled. "Attack him! Now! You are going to be a general of the mutants! You will be unstoppable! Attack!" Again, Crash shook his head at him. Coco smiled at her big brother, but she frowned when Cortex made a angry look. "You fool! Attack that rodent now!" He demanded. Before Crash could defend the innocent mutant rat, Koala Kong came over. He grabbed the rat by the neck and threw him across the room. The rat screamed and crashed through the window, causing him to fall down to the sea. Crash slowly walked over to Cortex, ears down. The doctor shook his head in disappointment at him. Coco walked over to Crash.

"It's okay, Crash." She whispered.

"Crash, Coco. Back to your cells." Cortex said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "I have...much to do. Training is done for today. I have to speak with these creatures here." Coco took Crash's hand to drag him out. Cortex rubbed his head with a sigh. "Such a shame. That bandicoot has too much goodness in his heart." He said.

"Why do you choose him as a general anyway, doc?" Pinstripe asked. "I can be a better general than him."

"Tiny could've squash that rat for Crash." Tiny spoke. "But Kong threw that rat out!" Koala Kong snarled at the tiger before returning to lift weights.

"He's just confused, gentlemen." Cortex told them. "He's been spending time with Coco for the past two days since. Unless Coco shows him...good is worth it than evil. Oh, I should've known! No wonder Crash doesn't fight the innocent."

"What're you gonna do to that bandicoot?" Moe asked, slicing his weapons with his brother.

"I need to experiment him more. And...put him in the Vortex I made. After that, he will become a killing machine. He will be hungry for blood." Cortex said with an evil grin. Rilla Roo made a disgust face. Tiny made a chuckle.

"Bandicoots hungry for blood. Tiny likey." He said.

* * *

Crash is looking out the window of Coco's room, staring at the sea and the other two islands. Coco was sitting on her bed, watching her brother looking out the window. They don't know if that mutant rat survived from the fall or not. Crash felt so sorry for the guy. He wanted to know why Cortex would want him to attack him. That rat was scared to death and doesn't want to get hurt. That is why Crash decides not to fight him. But Koala Kong had to throw him out the window. Coco walked up to Crash.

"Hey. You okay, big brother?" She asked, touching his shoulder. Crash shrugged, not looking away from the view. Coco sees the two islands away from them. "You wanna know something, Crash? I had my first dream. It's about going to one of those islands. I would like to see that one on the right far away. Wumpa Island. I found the name of that island on Brio's computer. I was sitting on the beach, listening to the waves of the ocean, surrounded by sand, and a jungle behind me. If we are allowed to leave the castle, we will go there and explore." Coco told her brother. Crash half smiled. "Do you have a dream, Crash?" Coco asked. Crash shrugged. Coco can take that as a no. He doesn't know what the outside world is like. Coco only researches about it on the computer.  
The door opens and coming in was Brio. Crash and Coco stared at him in silent.

"Crash, you should be in your own cell." Brio told him. "Cortex expects you to."

"Do you mean his room?" Coco asked.

"C'mon, Crash. Out." Brio said, pointing out the door. Crash sighed a little and walked away from his sister. As Crash disappeared out the door, Brio turned to Coco. "Sorry, Coco. Cortex has plans for the bandicoot. Remain here." He said, closing the door. He lead Crash down the hallway to get down to his own room/cell.

* * *

The orange bandicoot is resting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He turned to the window of his to see the two islands, waiting to be discovered. Deep down inside, he does wonder what those islands are like. A shooting star is discovered in the night sky. Crash smiled a little. He remembered when Coco learned that when someone sees a shooting star, you get to make a wish. Crash closes his eyes, making his first wish. He opened them again. Whatever he wished for, it will come true. He rested his head on the pillow and close his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 _A young man was on the ground, panting. He is holding his own hand that is covered in blood, and it had bite marks. Crash stares at the man who is fearing him, shaking to death. The bandicoot touched his mouth and see the blood on his hands. How did that happen?_

 _"Finish him!" Cortex demanded. Without control, Crash got on all fours like an animal, snarling at the human who is begging for mercy. Crash couldn't control himself. Why is this happening? Why is he becoming a blood thirsty creature? He can hear Cortex laughing evilly from behind. Then, Crash launched at the man who screamed._

* * *

Crash let out a cry as he woke up from a nightmare. He looked at his hands. No blood. No blood around his mouth or anywhere. He let out a sigh of relief. It's just a bad dream. A really bad dream. How could he dream about something like that though? Crash is no killer. Maybe the dream was a warning? He doesn't know. But, Crash decides to let it go and went back to sleep. He hopes that he won't dream about killing again.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Into the Vortex!***

* * *

It's the next evening, Cortex is fixing his invention, the Vortex. He has plans for it tonight. He knows who will be inside this machine. He chose Crash Bandicoot. Because of what happened the night before, Cortex must put Crash under his control.

"But, Dr. Cortex! The Vortex is not ready! We don't know what it could do!" Brio exclaimed nervously.

"The bandicoot will be the general!" Cortex said. "Now, wake up that bandicoot and bring him here!" The minions left the lab to get Crash out of his room. "Crash's abilities are perfect, and he is strong enough to be the leader of my creations. He will be the most evil bandicoot that the world will ever see!" Cortex said. Grunting is heard. The minions are struggling to hold the male bandicoot. Crash tries to get out of their grasps, but they kept holding on his arms. Cortex walked up to Crash with a gentle smile. "Now, now. No need to fight, Crash. We are just gonna run a little...'check up'." He said. The minions placed Crash on the chair to strap him. Cortex went over to the lever where Brio is standing.

"Are you sure about this?" Brio asked nervously. "The Vortex isn't-"

"It's ready! I've run some tests! It will make Crash more intelligent!" Cortex says. He pulled the lever. Crash is lifted up to the machine. He continues to struggle, trying to break out the straps. As he reached inside the machine, he feels bolts hitting his entire body. He let out a scream of agony. His heart stopped pounding as bolts run through his body.  
Cortex and Brio watched and listened as the machine experiments on the poor bandicoot. But, they heard a voice behind them. Brio turned to see Coco with a shocked expression.

"What're you doing to him?" She asked.

"Coco, what're you doing here?" Brio asked. "Go back to your room, now!" But Coco didn't listen. She rushed over to the controls, wanting to shut down the Vortex, but Cortex grabbed her arm and yank her away from the controls.

"This is for Crash's own good, Coco!" He said.

"You're hurting him!" Coco yelled, hearing her brother's cries in the machine. He sounds like he is in terrible pain. "Get him out of that thing!" The lights started to flicker, and everyone stopped what they are doing. Crash's screams stopped. He was now lowered down. He is out cold. Brio held Coco back while Cortex rushed over to Crash, placing his hand over the chest, feeling a faint heartbeat. Crash's fingers twitch a little.

"Crash? Crash, can you hear me?" Cortex asked, snapping his fingers. Crash groaned a bit. His eyes are still closed.

"D-did it work?" Brio asked. Before Cortex could say something, he hears sounds coming from his computer. A warning light flashed red. Bold red letters flashed on the screen.

"Error?" Cortex wondered. "But, how could that-"

"Cortex, watch out!" Brio screamed. Cortex turned to see Crash was freed from the straps, running after him. Cortex screamed and moved out of the way. Crash turned to him with a look in his eyes. He looks angry.

"Crash, easy now." Cortex says, holding his hands out, defending himself. "Easy..."

"Dr. Cortex, the machine rejected Crash." Brio said, looking up the computer results. "It seems that his brain is immune."

"Immune?" Cortex asked in shock. "But, how is that possible?!" Crash rushed over to Coco to get her from the grasp of Brio who backed away nervously. "After him!" Cortex said, pointing at Crash. The minions started to come towards the bandicoots. Crash snarled at them.

"Crash, run!" Coco said, running towards the exit, but blocked by Pinstripe who grabbed her by the ponytail, making her cry out. Crash tried to go after her, but the minions blocked his way. Cortex got his laser gun out, pointing at Crash.

"Come quietly, bandicoot." He demanded. "No one will get hurt." But Crash didn't listen. He ran away from the doctor and the minion scientists. Coco watched her brother running around the lab to get away. But, there is no escape. Crash ran towards the window. He shuts his eyes and crash towards the window. He looked down to see the ocean below.

"Uh-oh." Crash spoke before he fell. Glass falls down with him. Cortex went over to the window to look down to see a splash below. But it's too dark to see Crash in the water. Cortex slammed his fist on the wall by the broken window.

"Curses! He got away! Such an idiot to do a stunt like that!" He growled.

"What do we do now, doctor?" Brio asked. "Without Crash, no one will have a leader of your army." Cortex then formed an evil smile. He turned to Coco who was held by Pinstripe.

"No. But, we do have a female bandicoot here." He said, coming over to Coco who glared at him. "Since Crash is immune to mind control, maybe Coco could be the general."

"No way!" Coco said. "I won't be anybody's evil leader! I will get out of here and find my brother myself!" Cortex chuckled at her.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible, my dear." He told her, placing his fingers under her chin to look at her green eyes. "You won't be going anywhere."

"But, Dr. Cortex, the Vortex needs to recharge after it rejected Crash. It needs time." Brio said. Cortex sighed a bit. He looked at Coco again.

"Enjoy your last two days of being an innocent little girl. Soon, you will be the general. Crash is now gone." Cortex said. "If you try to escape, my minions and creations will always find you." Coco hears Pinstripe chuckling behind her. He took her back to the room and lock her up while Cortex went over to the broken window. "Run while you can, Crash Bandicoot. If you come back for your dear sister, you won't see her the same way again. But one day, you will be mine."

* * *

Coco was thrown to her room, and Pinstripe closes the door and locked her in. Coco got up from the floor. She started to pace around the room. She is hoping that Crash will be okay out there. Since he is very close to her, he will come for her. But, Coco wants to get out of this place herself for her brother's safety. She went over to the window.

"You better be alive, Crash." She said to herself. "If you are, I will get out of here and join you out there. We have to be away from Cortex."


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Wumpa Island***

* * *

Sounds of waves are ringing in his ears. Seagulls can be heard around him. He felt the beaks poking his body, picking on his fur. Crash groaned and opened his eyes, making the seagulls fly away from him. Crash rolled on his back, holding his head with one hand, blocking the bright sun with the other, sitting up. He can see the ocean in front of him. He touches the sand with his hand, feeling the warmth and softness of it. He began to stand up, shaking the sand off of his fur, looking around himself to see he is no longer in Cortex's castle. He is on a different island. Behind him is a jungle. But he looked ahead of the ocean to see the island with a castle. That's Cortex's castle. He just remembered something. Coco is still out there. Crash must get her out of there, but...how? Crash couldn't swim all the way to get to the castle. After jumping out the window last night, he couldn't swim. He blacked out when the ocean took him away to a different island.

"Mmm." Crash mumbled. He is scratching his head in wonder. He had to get to that island to get his little sister out of there. He turned to face the jungle. Is this the island that Coco she dreamed about? Crash took a deep breath, and head in the jungle. He passed by a few crabs that are picking up scraps. And Crash noticed a few pieces of temple are laying around. He touched the stone and sniffed it. But he is not interested in it and kept walking through the quiet jungle. He hears birds chirping in the trees, and wildlife around him. He learns about some animals from Coco's books she read him, and about nature. Now Crash is experiencing it. If only Coco is here with him, she would love this.  
He stopped to see temple stairs that lead up the rest of the island. He walked up the stairs. As he reached the top, he turned back to see the view of the beach and the ocean. He smiled at the beautiful sight.

"Whoa..." He said. This island is wonderful. It would make a good home for Crash and Coco one day. Then, his stomach started to growl. He touched his stomach, feeling it vibrate. He needs to find something to eat. He walked off to the jungle to find food for him to move on. He started to sniff the air. He hears a bird flying by him to get to the ground and uses its beak to dig the ground and got a worm. The bird flew away with a worm in its mouth. Crash raises a brow after he watched. He kneels down and dig for worms. He picked one from the dirt and put it in his mouth, but he spit it out in disgust. "Ack!" He spits out the dirt and wiped his mouth and walked away from the spot. Worms aren't a good meal. Crash must find something else.  
After ten minutes of walking, Crash found a tree that is filled with fruit. He smiled at the sight of them. He remembered what they are called. Wumpa Fruit. Crash started to climb on the tree and started to reach for the fruit. But the tree branch started to snap, making the bandicoot fall to the grass. The fruits fell from the tree. Crash grabbed the Wumpa Fruit and took a big bite out of it.

"Mmm!" Crash moaned happily. The fruit is unbelievably delicious. The juice is falling from his mouth, but he licked it up with his tongue. He is in heaven now. As he was eating, two monkeys are on the tree, watching him. They see the fruit next to the bandicoot. They jumped down and took the fruit from him. Crash turned to see the monkeys stealing his food. He let out a cry of anger and started to chase after the monkeys through the jungle. The monkeys screeched as they hop tree to tree, holding the Wumpa Fruits. Crash continued to chase them to get his food back. But the monkeys are too fast for him, they climbed the trees to lose him. Crash is panting from running. Then, something caught his eye. There is a temple ruin ahead of him. The entrance is covered by vines. Crash doesn't know why, but something tells him to go inside. So Crash pulled the vines out of the way and went inside the old temple.

* * *

The torches by the bandicoot started to light, catching him by surprise. Crash took one of the wall and head down the dark temple. There are cobwebs everywhere, bugs scurrying here and there. Crash uses the torch to see the ground. There are old broken objects around. Is someone living here? Crash kept walking with a torch in one hand. Once he took a step, a brick lowered. Crash looked up to see arrows shooting from the walls, making him run across in panic. There are traps here. Crash let out a sigh of relief, seeing he is not shot by a arrow. He turned and there is something inside a dim room, and there is an object sitting on the stone. Crash came close to it and sees it's an ancient mask. It's brown with eyebrows, a nose, a mouth, and hollow eyes, and colorful feathers on top, and a green goatee below.

"Hmm." Crash wondered, studying the mask. He uses his free hand to grab the mask off of the stone. But, the temple started to shake. Crash triggered a trap. He whimpered and ran for his life. The place starts to crumble. Crash threw the torch down, and held the mask close to him and ran out of the old temple. He rolled on the grass and see the temple still standing, but the doorway has dust coming out of it. The inside is crumbling. "Whew!" Crash sighed, wiping his forehead. He looked down at the ancient mask with both hands. He turned it around to see the back, and place it over his face. Nothing. Crash scratched his head. Suddenly, he hears hissing sounds behind him. He turned, and there is a snake. It's black, and it has a red belly. Crash doesn't know if it's friendly or not. As he reached for it, the snake hissed louder and almost bit Crash's hand. The bandicoot jumped back in fright. The snake slithered towards him, getting ready to strike him. Crash started to whimper, backing away slowly.  
Suddenly, the ancient mask started to glow. It flew up and went over Crash's face, and his body started to glow. The music was heard. Sounds of drums and a chant coming out of nowhere. Then, the bandicoot started to spin attack the snake, sending it away. The mask floats off of Crash's face and turned to him. Crash looked up at the ancient mask in awe. It's alive. And it's eyes are no longer hollow, they are gold.

"Are you alright, young one?" The mask asked. The voice is definitely male. Sounds gentle. Crash nodded at him, still in awe. "Good. I awaken just in time to save you from a venom snake. Be careful next time. This island may be peaceful, but it can be filled with danger." The mask said. "Now, I must ask. What is your name? You are the one who has awaken me."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Great Aku Aku***

* * *

Crash hasn't make a sound. The mask is alive and it talks to him. And it saved him from that snake by placing himself over Crash's face to fight it. The bandicoot never seen anything like it. The ancient mask has powers, and they are good powers when Crash felt them inside his body. They feel so warm. The mask stares at the silent bandicoot in concern, wondering why Crash didn't speak to him.

"Young man, I asked you a question. What is your name?" He asked. "Don't you have a name?" Crash stood up and nodded at him. He points to himself with a smile. But, the mask didn't seem to know what the bandicoot is doing. "I ask you what you name is." The mask said. Crash muttered, but found a stick. He uses it to write his own name on the dirt. The mask watched the bandicoot write his name. But, the letter R is backwards. "Ah. So, you name is Crash?" The mask asked. Crash smiled and nodded at him. "Nice to meet you, Crash Bandicoot. And, oh where are my manners? I am Aku Aku. The witch doctor of the island. I was...once a human decades ago, and my soul transfers to this mask I created, but I was put to sleep by the dark mojo. And now that you awaken me, I must thank you. This island is not what it seems." The mask said. Crash cocked his head to the side in concern.

"Huh?"

"Are you familiar with a mad man named Dr. Cortex?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded and pointed at a far away island. He gestures himself, and the island. Aku Aku follows his gestures and sounds that Crash makes. "You mean you're from that island? And you are saying that you need to go back there? But why, if I may ask?" Crash tries to say that his sister is out there all alone, but all he can do is jibber jabber a bit. So Crash has to act all girly, flicking invisible hair, winking at the ancient mask. "Oh! You're saying there's a girl out there?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded. "I see. So you need to get her out of the grasps of that scientist." Aku Aku said, understanding what Crash is trying to say. The bandicoot smiled in relief. Aku Aku gave him a nod. "If you are going on a dangerous journey, allow me to help you. You don't know what it's like out there. There is a tribe of natives on this island who are against Cortex. If they see you, they will kill you and have you for dinner." Aku Aku told the bandicoot. Crash's ears lower a little.

"Yeesh."

"Yes. But, before we could get to that girl you are mentioning, you must help me first. This island, and the second island are filled with Cortex's deadly traps. Such as TNTs and Nitro crates." Aku Aku said. "I do not want the natives or innocent animals to be killed in these islands. I could sense nature is dying from the crates. So, if you help me, I will accompany you on the journey to save a girl." Crash turned back to the Cortex castle, then back to Aku Aku. He agreed to help the ancient mask by helping him put the islands back to the way it was with no deadly traps, and Aku Aku will help Crash get his sister back. "Thank you, Crash. Now, let us journey on this island. I will protect you. If things have gotten out of hand, I will grant you special powers if you wear me as a mask." Aku Aku said.  
So, the two wander off to the jungle. Crash is happy that he made a new friend, and a real friendly one. Aku Aku is different. He is soft spoken, and full of honesty. Unlike Cortex who wants him as a killing machine.

* * *

Coco is looking out the window, worried about her brother who escaped last night. She doesn't know if he survived in the ocean and made it to one of the islands, or he could be dead. No, Coco doesn't want to think that. Crash is alive out there. She knows it. The door opens and Cortex is coming in, bringing his hands behind his back, smiling at the female bandicoot.

"Hello, my dear Coco." He greeted. "How are you this fine afternoon?" Coco didn't say anything to him. "Let me guess... You miss your dear brother? I'm sorry to tell you this, Coco, but he's gone now. Besides, the machine rejects him. You know what that means, right? You will be the general. I thought we discussed this."

"I won't be anyone's general, Cortex!" Coco said with a look. "Crash is alive out there! He will come back to rescue me." Cortex chuckled at her. "What's so funny?"

"Such a silly girl. Crash won't return after what he just experienced." Cortex told her, coming over to her to look out the window. "He's such a naïve little bandicoot. He won't survive out there if he is alive. The islands can be dangerous." Coco moved away from him, glaring at him. Cortex narrowed his eyes at her. "Two days for the Vortex to be ready for you, Coco. If Crash is alive out there, he will be stopped from coming here to get you out of here. So enjoy your last two days here as a good girl." The evil scientist said leaving the room. He turned back to Coco before closing the door. "I will send my minions to look for that bandicoot if he is alive. I will keep you posted, Coco. Ta-ta for now." He said, shutting the door and lock it. Coco sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Crash is alive, and he will fight these creepy guys." She said to herself. "Crash, if you are out there, please hurry back. We need to run away together. We will start a new life as brother and sister."

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku are walking through the jungles, seeing more temple stones around. Crash notices the traps around this part of the jungle too. Rolling stones. Aku Aku instructed the bandicoot to jump over the rails before the stones could squish Crash. So, Crash did and continued down the path. He turned to see a big red plant with razor sharp teeth. It opened its mouth wide to eat Crash, but Aku Aku uses a force field to protect Crash from being devoured. The plant recoiled and Crash walked away.

"Be careful, Crash. Those plants eat anything it sees." Aku Aku warned. Crash just walked down the path with a grin on his face, half listening to the mask. He then spotted a skunk strolling across from him. Crash was about to reach for it to pet it, but the skunk scurried away. The bandicoot shrugged and continued on. Aku Aku keeps following him by his side, keeping his guard up to see any danger around this part of the jungle. Crash spotted a Wumpa Fruit on the ground. He smiled gleefully and picked it up. He took a bite out of it.

"Mmmm!" He hummed. The juices run down his mouth, he licked it up and eat the whole fruit. Aku Aku smiled at him a little.

"I see you are enjoying the Wumpa Fruit." He said. Crash nodded. "Well, don't eat too much or else you will get sick. But it does keep your energy up. Especially for this journey." Then, Crash started to hear sounds ahead of him. He follows the sounds that grew a little closer, but he can also smell fruit and...blood. Aku Aku noticed this. "It's the natives, Crash. They returned from the hunt for their village." He said.

"Whoa..." Crash gasped when he halts to see a gate. A native gate. Aku Aku looked up and notices the natives bringing in the food inside. He told Crash to hide behind the boulder before the natives can see him. Aku Aku and Crash watched the natives bring the food inside the village, and the two natives shut the gates and guard the place with spears in their hands, speaking in a native language. Crash cocked his head to the side, wondering what language they are speaking.

"We must be very careful, Crash. Those natives are very protective of their village and leader. We must pass by them quietly." Aku Aku spoke. He turned and realized that Crash is gone from his spot. "Crash? Crash?" He called, looking around. He spotted the orange marsupial walking towards the gates. "Oh no!" Aku Aku gasped.  
The guardians turned to see a smiling bandicoot coming towards them. They point their spears at him, making him frown and held his hands up to surrender.  
The left tribesman spoke to Crash in his language, pointing his spear at him. Crash only shrugged at him, not completely understanding the word he said to him. The right tribesman spoke to his friend in the same language, they are having a conversation. What caught Crash's attention is that they mention someone's name, and it is Papu Papu. So the native men grabbed Crash's arms to bring him in the village. The bandicoot whimpered a bit. Aku Aku watched in silent, but in horror.

"This isn't good. I have to save the bandicoot. The chief of the village will kill him." He said, floating above the gates to keep track of Crash.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Native Fortress***

* * *

The village is incredibly peaceful, but to Crash it looks creepy. There are big straw huts and a central hut houses around him when being dragged by the guards. The other villagers turn to see him. Small children hid behind their mothers and fathers, speaking in a language that Crash still didn't understand. He can also hear the music and singing from the left side of the village. There is a hog pen on the right. Crash turned back to see the other natives who came in with food and dead animals in the different hut. He gulped a bit.

"Ohh..." Crash moaned nervously. He looked up to see a big hut with feathers, bones, and tikis around. The native guards push Crash inside the hut and block the exit. On the throne, there is an overweight chief, holding a staff. Next to him, there is a young girl with black hair in a braid. Crash looked up at the chief who look down at him with his dark eyes.

"What is this creature who enters my village?" He spoke. The native guard step forward and bow his head at his leader.

"Papu Papu, this is a creature that could be from that mad man, Cortex. He approached to the gate and we must bring him here." He said. Crash scratched his left ear. Papu Papu stares at him.

"Who are you, you evil creature of that mad man from outside our island?" He asked. Crash lowered his ears at him. He tried to tell he came in peace, but no sound came out of him. The native girl turned back to the chief.

"He could not talk, father." She spoke. "I believe he doesn't mean any harm."

"Anything from that mad man is an enemy, my daughter. This creature cannot be trusted." Papu Papu spoke. He spoke to his tribesmen to take Crash away to tie him to the stack in the village in his native language. Crash whimpered as he was taken out of the hut. The girl made a pity look in her eyes.

 _ **XX**_

Crash is tied to the stake, surrounded by spears pointing at him while the villagers are preparing things for him. Crash doesn't know what is going to happen, but he knows it's not good. He looked around for Aku Aku, but he is nowhere to be found. Maybe the mask is planning something to get Crash out of this situation. Crash turned to his left to see a small child looking at him in silent. The bandicoot gave him a friendly smile, but the child didn't do anything. Crash sighed a bit, lowering his head.

"Hello, bandicoot." A female voice greeted. Crash looked up to see the girl from Papu Papu's hut. She held a bowl with water with both hands. She kneeled down to give Crash water who drinks it gracefully. "My name is Tia'ka. I'm a daughter of Papu Papu." She said as she brought the bowl back from Crash's mouth. "Do you have a name, bandicoot?" Crash nodded at her, but he couldn't write it down for her or speak it. Tia'ka petted his brown hair. "I know you are scared. When you came in my father's hut, I see that you are not dangerous. But, is it true that you are part of the mad man outside the island?" She asked. Crash nodded a bit. "I see. That Cortex ruins this island by putting those strange looking boxes around. We hardly have any food because of them. No animals or fruit anywhere." She told him. Crash listened to her. This village is short on meals. Crash feels bad for this village.

"Tia'ka!" A voice yelled from behind. The girl turned back to see Papu Papu with his three tribesmen. He spoke to her in a native language like he is scolding her about something, using his staff to point at Crash. Tia'ka turned back to Crash and whispered to him.

"I'll find a way to get you out. You don't deserve this." She told him. She stood up and went around the spears to join her father. Crash watched the natives and the chief leave him. One old native woman stood outside the spears and throws the strange smelling red liquid with one hand at him. Crash shuts his eyes, grunting a little at the liquid. What is that stuff? He hears the chant of the old woman. After a minute, the old woman stopped and walked away with the bowl with the red liquid. Crash knows it's not blood, it's something else.

"Yuck..." Crash groaned, shaking his head. The smell on him is bad.

 _ **XX**_

Tia'ka walked down to the river to gather more water, but she hears something around here. Nothing is seen but butterflies and birds around. The girl gathered the water, but just as she turned around to see Aku Aku floating in front of her. Tia'ka gasped and dropped the bowl, water spilt on the grass.

"Fear not, young one. I am the Great Aku Aku, here to save a dear friend of him in order to save the islands and save his sister from the clutches of Dr. Cortex." Aku Aku spoke. Tia'ka's jaw dropped and bowed.

"The legends are true. You are the wise witch doctor! The Great Aku Aku." She said. "I am not worthy."

"Is the bandicoot named Crash inside the village? He hasn't been eaten by the natives yet, has he?" Aku Aku asked.

"Crash? You mean the orange bandicoot?" Tia'ka asked. "Well, if that is his name, he is unharmed for now. He doesn't seem dangerous to me and I want to help him get out of this village."

"Then we must get Crash out of your village before-" Aku Aku paused when he hears drums and chants in the village. Tia'ka made a face of horror. "Oh no. They are going to cook him!" Aku Aku said.

"I must stop them before it's too late! Aku Aku, you must come with me and tell my father and my people to release Crash!" Tia'ka said. She ran back to her village while Aku Aku flew above her to get to the spot where Crash is tied up.

* * *

The tribesmen are chanting, playing the drums as Crash is watching them in confusion. Then, Papu Papu took a step forward and turned to his people, speaking to them in a native language. The tribesmen let out a yell, raising their spears in the air. Crash gasped when he watches Papu Papu raises his staff as he turned to him. Crash shuts his eyes, preparing for the hit, but he hears a voice from the crowd.

"Stop!" Tia'ka yelled, pushing through the natives. Papu Papu turned to his daughter. "This shall not happen! Crash Bandicoot is innocent! Release him now, father!" Tia'ka said. Crash smiled at her. She is on his side for sure and she is helping him get out of this mess.

"This bandicoot will be our biggest meal." Papu Papu said. "A sacrifice must be made." Before Tia'ka could protest, a golden light appears above the stake, blinding the natives who spoke in confusion but in alarm. There is Aku Aku surrounded by golden light, glaring down at the tribesmen. Crash couldn't see what was happening, but all he see was beams of gold light.

"People of this Native Fortress!" Aku Aku spoke. "It is I, the wise Aku Aku, here to tell you to release the bandicoot!" The tribesmen gasped when they hear the name of the ancient mask and bow before him. Crash smiled a little at them. Papu Papu looked up at the mask in shock.

"The Great Aku Aku. The legends are true. Your soul is inside the mask you have created years ago. And you are here..." He said. "With all due respect, great one, but this bandicoot is from the mad man. There are creatures like this one. He must be devoured so my people won't be afraid."

"Crash Bandicoot is innocent, Papu Papu." Aku Aku said. "Release him. He is going to save your island and the second with me to bring peace in this world, and we will stop Cortex from taking over the world. He has harmed enough." Papu Papu stared at him, then at Crash, then at his daughter who made a nod at him. He let out a sigh and command his tribesman who is next to the bandicoot to release him from the stack. The tribesman obeyed and cut the ropes. Crash smiled and stretched out his arms.

"Thank you, father." Tia'ka said. Aku Aku came down by Crash's side.

"Are you alright, Crash? They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked. Crash shook his head, smiling. He brought the mask in his arms to hug him. "Oh!" Aku Aku said in shock. Crash nuzzled him a little. "Crash, I know you are grateful, but can you release me?" Aku Aku asked. Crash lets him ago.  
Suddenly, yelling is heard from the entrance. The natives ran away in panic. Crash turned to see a blue kangaroo hopping through the village in a straightjacket, throwing TNTs and Nitro crates around. He is laughing manically at everyone and at the sounds of explosions. Crash recognized him. Ripper Roo.

"What is that?" Tia'ka asked in fear. Papu Papu told his people to be in their shelters for safety in a native language and he will take care of Ripper Roo. Crash and Aku Aku followed the chief and his daughter to their hut while Ripper Roo is hopping around laughing his head off. Crash peeked out to see the blue kangaroo continue to throw TNTs around the village. Papu Papu left his hut, gripping on his staff with a grim look on his face.

"I will kill that creature myself." He said, walking down from his hut. Crash and Tia'ka watched the leader walking towards the dangerous kangaroo. Ripper Roo hopped towards him and uses his long, sharp nails on his feet to scratch Papu Papu's stomach. The chief didn't look like he is in pain. He uses his staff to hit Ripper Roo, but missed when the blue kangaroo hopped away from the strike. He hopped around the chief and hopped on his head. Papu Papu yelled and fall on his face. Ripper Roo laughed at him, spinning around in victory.

"Father, no!" Tia'ka cried. She ran from the hut and get to him, but Crash pulled her back, shaking his head at her. Aku Aku came by her side.

"It's too dangerous, Tia'ka! That creature could kill you! Let Crash handle this one!" Aku Aku said. But, Ripper Roo hopped away to exit the village by hopping on each hut to get over the gates. His laughter echoes in the skies. Aku Aku float over to Papu Papu and shut his eyes in concentration. The body of the chief is glowing. Papu Papu groaned a bit, holding his head and got up. The scratches on his stomach is gone. Tia'ka ran over to him.

"Father, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, my daughter." He said. Aku Aku faces them returning by Crash's side.

"Crash, do you know that strange kangaroo?" He asked. "What is his name?" Crash picked up the stick and wrote the name of the blue kangaroo down. Aku Aku and the chief watched in silent. After Crash is finished, he turned to see the damage of the village. At least no one got hurt. "Ripper Roo is the name. He could be damaging the island. We must go after him, Crash." Aku Aku said. But Crash turned to Papu Papu and Tia'ka. He extended his hand out to them, smiling at them. Aku Aku turned to them who stared in confusion. "He wants to shake your hand. He wishes you farewell." He said.

"Ahh. So you really are an innocent one, bandicoot." Papu Papu said. He shook Crash's hand. Tia'ka went up to him and embraced him. Crash returned the hug.

"Best of luck, Crash. But please come back to visit us. You are welcome here anytime." She said. Crash smiled in thanks.

"Wish you all a best of luck." Aku Aku told the chief. "Stay safe. We will stop Cortex's minions and save the islands."

"And I shall wish you both good luck in return." Papu Papu replied. "It was an honor facing you in person, Great Aku Aku. Always bring goodness in this world." Crash scratched his head, watching the ancient mask. He wanted to know about Aku Aku's past and why people address him as the Great Aku Aku.  
The natives offered Crash a boat to go across the second island if he is ready to go there. The orange marsupial and the mask said their goodbyes to the tribe and head down the jungle to look for Ripper Roo since he left the village. They just need to look out for more TNTs and Nitro crates and his insane laughter around.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: A Crazy Waterfall Fight***

* * *

Crash went across the stream while Aku Aku is floating over his shoulder, looking out for any danger or listen for Ripper Roo. Crash found a fish on the grass, flopping around. He picked it up and place it in the water. The fish swam away from Crash's hands. The bandicoot smiled and waved at it. Aku Aku smiled a little. Crash hopped over to the log to climb on, feeling the water spray on him from the waterfall. As he made it to the top of the waterfall, Crash looked up at the trees to see monkeys swinging around, making noises. And there are some dingos coming over to the stream to drink the clean water.

"There is no sign of that kangaroo, Crash. He must be on the second island where we should be heading. Remember the tribe gave us the boat to use to get to the islands." Aku Aku spoke. Crash nodded. They continued down the stream. Little did they know, there is one of Cortex's minions watching from the bushes quietly before leaving to inform his master.

* * *

"Dr. Cortex, Ripper Roo almost destroyed the Native Fortress, and Crash Bandicoot was there not too long ago." Brio said. Cortex was tinkering with the Vortex, listening to his partner. "Crash Bandicoot is still out there. Wh-what should we do, sir?"

"Don't worry about him, my friend. He won't be coming this far." Cortex said. "Why do you think I send my minions out there to bring him down? That bandicoot won't stand a chance out there. He doesn't have a clue of what was happening."

"Th-th-that's a thing, Cortex." Brio stuttered. "He isn't alone out there." Cortex turned to him, raising his eyebrow. Brio continued. "There is an ancient mask with him, guiding him. It is no other than the Great Aku Aku."

"Aku Aku?!" Cortex cried out in shock. "But, how could that be? He's been asleep for years after I built my castle in this island to get rid of him! How is he awake and be with Crash?"

"Maybe...Crash woke him up from that temple." Brio said nervously. Cortex growled. He knocked down the glass tubes from the table, causing them to break on the floor. "Cortex!" Brio cried out. He rushed over to clean up the glass.

"That bandicoot is gone clever than I imagined." Cortex muttered, walking over the glass. "He awakens Aku Aku, he was at the village where he is lunch to the natives, now he could be on the second island where Ripper Roo is." He scratched his black beard, looking up at the ceiling. "Koala Kong is somewhere in the second island where the volcano is, Pinstripe is on this one to run a toxic waste. The rest of my creations are roaming around." He said to himself.

"Tiny will crush Crash Bandicoot!" Tiny spoke from the doorway, cracking his knuckles. Cortex and Brio turned to him. "Let Tiny find that bandicoot!"

"Patience, Tiny. If Ripper Roo and Kong didn't succeed, you are next in line." Cortex told the tiger. Outside the lab, Coco was eavesdropping. She was glad that Crash is okay so far and he is on his way to the second island. So the female bandicoot tiptoed away from the doorway to leave. She plans to escape this castle to find Crash herself out there.  
Coco went down to the bottom of the castle and every door is locked. There must be a way out of this place. But something caught her attention. There's a portrait of a beautiful woman. She has pale skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. Her lips are red as blood, making a smile that could make any man melt. Coco stares at the portrait in silent.

"Wow. She's so beautiful. But, who could she be?" She wondered. Footsteps were heard from the hallway. Coco ran off to hide from whoever is coming. She hid behind the red curtains, and peek out to see who is coming down the hallway. There is Brio, holding the broken glass of his potion tubes, stuttering to himself.

"Neo Cortex, what has happened to you?" He asked. "Ever since you want to take over this planet, you've changed. I was always on your side when people ridiculed you a few years back." As the scientist disappeared down the hall, Coco came out of hiding. She couldn't help but to wonder. What was Cortex like before? Has he been make fun of before? Coco must know, but how? She turned where Brio went. Maybe she could talk to him peacefully since he is not as menacing as Cortex.

* * *

The tribesman rows a boat for Crash who is staring ahead at the second island in awe. He can see a temple with a waterfall. He smiled at the sight of the second island. There is a volcano and more temple ruins on that island. Crash couldn't wait to explore it. Suddenly, something falls from the waterfall. A red TNT crate. It exploded as it lands in the water. Waves are making the boat tilt a bit.

"Whoa!" Crash held on as he felt water hitting him. The tribesman looked up at the temple waterfall to see a blue creature hopping around, laughing manically. He pointed at it, speaking in his native language.

"Crash, there's Ripper Roo! He's throwing those TNT crates! He's going to destroy the temple waterfall! We have to stop him before he could damage this island!" Aku Aku said. Crash nodded at him. The tribesman brought the boat up to the shore, and Crash jumped out of it. Aku Aku thanked the native and followed Crash down the beach. Crash looks up at the waterfall, listening to that crazy kangaroo's laughter. He must find a way to get up there to stop Ripper Roo. Aku Aku could see Crash is struggling in this situation. He looked around to find a way to climb up the temple waterfall. But the bandicoot started to climb on the ancient stones and use the vines to keep himself up from falling.  
Crash continues to the climb on the temple waterfall, but he looked up to see a TNT box falling down towards him. He jumped out of the way and grabbed the vines, watching the box fall down the ocean and it exploded. Crash sighed in relief.

"We're getting close, Crash. Keep it up." Aku Aku said, floating besides the orange bandicoot. Crash climbs on the stones and reach the top. His hands reached the ledge and pulled himself up, rolled on the ledge. Crash groaned a bit after climbing and pulling himself up here. He turned to see nine ancient concrete stepping stones, and more TNTs falling from an even further up waterfall. Crash stood on one of the stones, looking for Ripper Roo. He must be here somewhere. The area is quiet. Too quiet. Besides hearing the TNTs explode below the waterfall. "He's here, Crash. I can sense him." Aku Aku spoke. Suddenly, a blue creature came down from above the temple and landed on one of the first stones, laughing manically. Crash brought his ears back in annoyance of hearing Ripper Roo's laughter.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Ripper Roo laughed. Crash growled at him, clenching his fists. Aku Aku turned to him with wonder.

"Hold on, you can understand his laughter, Crash?" He asked. Crash didn't answer him when Ripper Roo started hopping on each stone as more TNTs came floating on the water. Crash made a smirk at the kangaroo as the idea came to him. It's risky, but it might work. Crash hopped on one of the TNTs, and it started to count down. "Crash! What are you doing?!" Aku Aku asked. Crash hopped off of the TNT as Ripper Roo started to chase the bandicoot, but got blasted instead, making him cry out in agony. He started to growl at Crash who is on the stone step. The crazy kangaroo's eyes continue to spiral, glaring at the bandicoot. Aku Aku only watched what Crash is doing to Ripper Roo. Crash hops on the second TNT, it counted down, he hopped away. Ripper Roo chases him, but got blasted again.

"Grrrrr!" Ripper Roo growled. He uses his feet to get up and see Crash taunting him, making clucking noises at him. Ripper Roo made a big jump to get to him, but Crash avoid him by hopping on two TNTs. The bandicoot slipped on the stone, his feet are in the water. He turned back to see the psychotic kangaroo hopping towards him. As Ripper Roo hops in the air, having his large feet out to attack Crash, the TNTs exploded on him. Crash rolled away from Ripper Roo who is now covered in black. He was taken away down the waterfall. Crash sat on the stone, shaking his head, and scratch behind his ear. Aku Aku came over to his side.

"Great job, Crash." He said with a smile. "That was smart thinking of using those TNT crates to defeat that creature. He won't be bothering anyone or anything anymore thanks to you." Crash grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. He turned to see the last island where the castle is. He frowned a bit, worrying about Coco. Aku Aku noticed this. "Don't worry, Crash. There'll be time to save your sister. Right now, let's leave this place. The sun is about to set soon and you do need some rest." Crash shrugged at him and followed the mask down the edge of the waterfall. Crash started to climb down by using stones and vines. Ripper Roo was nowhere to be found after the battle. He could be in the ocean somewhere.  
As the orange marsupial made it to the grounds of the shore, he rushed down the jungle as Aku Aku follows him.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Do I Miss You?***

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku are in the middle of the jungle and found a spot to camp out. Aku Aku told the bandicoot that the place should be good to rest and tells him to gather some wood for the fire. Crash gathered the leaves to make himself a bed, and gather the wood for the campfire. Aku Aku uses his magic mojo to have fire appear. Crash sat down on the rock, holding his hands out towards the fire to feel the warmth. Crash looks up at the sky to see stars appearing in a purple sky. He frowned a bit. Aku Aku noticed his expression.

"Are you alright, Crash? Are you hungry again?" He asked. Crash shook his head at him. "Oh. You're thinking about your sister, aren't you? I'm sure she is fine. We will get her out of that castle tomorrow. After that is done, you two will live happily on Wumpa Island." Crash half smiled at the mask. Aku Aku is a very good friend to him so far. He never leaves his side and helps him out on the first island. Crash let out a yawn and scratched his left ear. "You need some rest. I will watch over you and hear for anything." Aku Aku told the sleepy bandicoot. Crash rests his back on the soft leaves, looking up at the night sky again. He places his hands over his stomach and closes his eyes. Aku Aku watches the young bandicoot sleep in silent.

* * *

Brio was working on his potions in his lab, muttering and stuttering to himself. He hears the door open. He turned around to see Coco standing there in silence. She looks calm and concerned. Brio blinked a few times at her.

"Coco? Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked. "You shouldn't be here. Dr. Cortex will be a-a-angry if he finds out that you are not in your room." Coco closes the door behind her and walked up to the nervous man.

"I have questions, Brio. It's about Cortex." She said. "You seem to know him a lot more than anybody else." She sat on the chair. "Why is Cortex like this? Why does he mutate animals to be his army and want to take over the world?" Brio sat across from her and cleared his throat.

"Neo Cortex was...picked on by everybody since he was a child. I was there with him at the Evil Academy. Everyone, including the teachers, ridiculed him when he announces that he will be an evil scientist one day and turn animals into his mutant army. The children, the teachers laughed at him." Brio said. "One time Cortex was in his dorm and uses the machine, his very first Evolvo-Ray, on his parrots. After he experimented it, his birds are gone. Disappeared."

"What do you think happened to them?" Coco asked. Brio shook his head.

"No one knows. When Cortex told me about it, he doesn't seem...emotional about it, but curious." He said. "After we graduated the academy, we left our home to move out here in one of the islands and build a castle and a lab. But, we are not the only ones."

"There's a girl?" Coco asked. "I mean, I saw a picture of her down at the hall and...I thought she was with you guys then." Brio stood up and walked over to the window to look up at the night sky. "Who is she?" Coco asked.

"Her name...was Natalie Cortex." Brio said.

"'Was'?" Coco wondered. "What happened to her? And I never imagine that Cortex was married."

"She...was gone." Brio replied. "We believe that she's been out in one of the islands somewhere to study the animals. We tried looking for her, but...there is no sign of her anywhere. It's been years since we last saw her, and...she is presumed dead. Dr. Cortex was depression by the loss of his wife, but it didn't slow him down. He continues with his legacy. He will do it to prove those who make fun of him, and to his deceased wife." Coco looks at the scientist in silent. She doesn't know what to say or think. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for Cortex. He's been through a lot. And Brio was his only friend to support him through and through.

"I'm sorry, Brio. I bet Natalie was a nice woman." Coco said. "Was she?" Brio turned back to her.

"Very." He said. Coco came to him.

"Brio, you know you don't have to do this. I know my brother is out there somewhere, and I need to get out there and look for him." She said. "You look like you are afraid of Cortex after he hears that Crash is still alive." Brio shooks his head at her.

"I wish I could help you, but I can't." He said. "Oh, if only Natalie were here..." He whispered, cupping his hands together. "She would talk him out of this madness."

"Brio..." Coco started, but stopped when the door burst open. The scientist minions barged in and Coco backed away from them. Brio watched, helplessly. Coco made a look at the scientists and kicked one of them in the area where it hurts the most. The minion howled in pain and fell on his knees. Coco clenched her fists, looking at the others. "I'm not afraid of any of you! So bring it on!" She said. She hears laughter behind the scientists. They moved out of the way to reveal Pinstripe with his tommy gun.

"Look who's getting more tougher." He said, standing in front of the female bandicoot. Coco glared at Pinstripe. "I gotta give ya some credit for giving one of the creeps a good kick there." Pinstripe said, looking down at the minion who is on the ground in agony. "Heh, we could use more chicks like you." He said.

"I'm not going to be your ring leader." Coco said. "I will get out of here to look for my brother!" Pinstripe laughed at her. The minions grabbed Coco by the arms, making her struggle. "That bandicoot must be stupid to be out there alive, and he will starve out there. If he cares about you, then why isn't he here now, eh? He ain't gonna come back for you, or you won't be getting out of here to look for him." Pinstripe told her.

"You're wrong." Coco said, gritting her teeth. "I heard what happened. Cortex said that he's alive and he will come around soon. Crash won't abandon me."

"We'll see about that, sweetheart." Pinstripe said, turning away from her. "Alright boys, take her away. She will be ready for tomorrow. She will be our general." The minions escort Coco out of Brio's lab. The bandicoot struggles with the scientists as Pinstripe follows them out. Brio let out a sigh. He feels guilty about this.

 **XX**

Coco was thrown in her room and the door shuts and the sound of the lock was heard outside. Coco grunted in anger and pace around the room. She stopped when she spotted something on the floor. She bent down to pick up the item. It's a photo of her and Crash they took days before Crash escaped. They are both close together, smiling at the camera. Coco smiled a bit when a memory came to her.  
It was when Crash found a camera from one of the rooms of the castle and showed it to her, asking what it does. Coco shows him how to use it to take photos. And Crash wanted to take a picture of him and Coco together by holding the camera out and shoot a photo.  
Coco puts the picture in her front pocket of her overalls. She went over to her window, looking up at the moon. She let out a sigh.

"I miss you, big brother. We'll be together soon. We'll get away from this place." She said. After all, tomorrow is another day. But Cortex will turn Coco into an evil general that day as soon as the Vortex is fixed. Time is running low.

* * *

 _Crash was walking through the dry grassy fields, hearing voices in thin air. He looked around, but no one was around the fields. What caught his attention was there is Coco sitting on the ground. Crash happily ran over to his sister, but froze when he realizes that Coco is holding her side. He looked over to see her overalls have red stains. Blood. Coco is hurt! Crash touched Coco's shoulder, making her turn to him, and there is a scratch mark on her face. Crash gasped at the sight. What happened to her? Coco backed away from him, pushing him away._

 _"Get away!" She said, still holding her bleeding wound on her side. Crash is confused. He reached for her, but he found something on his fingers. Nails. Long, sharp nails with blood stains. Crash shook a little. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Coco screamed. Crash shook his head at her, telling her he didn't do this to her. He would never hurt her or anyone. But Coco won't listen. She backed away from him, crying. Crash then hears Cortex's laughter around them._

 _"Kill her, Crash!" Cortex demanded. Crash held his head, shaking it. He doesn't want to listen. His heart is beating faster, and his head is pounding. "Destroy everything that is in your way!" Cortex yelled. Crash cried out. And everything turned black._

* * *

"Crash! Crash! Crash, you must wake up, child!" A voice said. Crash opened his eyes and see Aku Aku hovering over him with worry. Crash sat up, looking down at his hands in frantic. No sharp nails, no blood. Nothing. Crash wiped the sweat off of his forehead, sighing a little. The nightmare was terrifying. Worse than the last one he had before. Aku Aku looks at him. "You were making sounds in your sleep and I sense you had a nightmare." He said. Crash nodded at him. "You alright, Crash?" The mask asked, making sure the bandicoot is not too traumatized by this nightmare. Crash nodded at him again. He can hear the birds singing in the blue sky. Another day has come. Crash stretched his body, letting out a yawn. His mouth is dry. He needed some water in him.  
He and Aku Aku found a pond with tiny fish swimming around. Crash cupped his hands together to gather some water and drank it. Then he washes his face to get the sweat off of his face after the bad dream. He shook his head, groaning a bit. He looks down at his reflection in the water. He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Are you ready, Crash? This island awaits." Aku Aku asked. Crash got up and walked over to the ancient mask, nodding at him. Aku Aku looks up at the temple on the cliffs, and there is an entry. Crash knew that he must go in there in order to make it across the island. The bandicoot ran through the jungle as Aku Aku follows him to guide him to get to the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: The Lost City***

* * *

"Whoaa..." Crash gasped at the sight of the city he and Aku Aku found. This island has a lost city. What a sight it was. Crash walked through the ancient city in amazement, seeing lizards on the temple walls, watching the bandicoot. Crash found some Wumpa fruits hanging from the vines around the pillar. He smiled and began to climb on the vines to reach for the fruit he's hungry for. Aku Aku watched him climb up, but he senses something. He looks around and found something in the shadows inside one of the caves. Just as Crash grabbed one of the Wumpa fruits, an arrow appears and shot the other fruit, making the bandicoot shriek and fall from the pillar.

"Crash, run!" Aku Aku told him. "This is an ambush!" Before the bandicoot could make a run for it, there are figures with bows and arrows, pointing at Crash who whimpers. The lost tribe of this city perhaps? They look nothing like the native tribe from the first island. Aku Aku hovered above Crash, looking at the tribe who happen to be females. "We mean you all no harm. We are passing through. I am the wise Aku Aku, protector of the islands. Let us go." The mask spoke. One of the females spoke in a native language. The female natives walked over to the bandicoot, grabbing his arms and brought him down to the city to take him to their leader. Aku Aku followed them, close to Crash to protect him if anything goes out of hand.

 _ **XX**_

Crash was taken to a large temple and inside shows treasure that the leader of this tribe has collected. Jewelry and gems. A throne is ahead of them, and sitting on the throne is a female leader of the tribe, wearing dark clothing and a goat skull helmet on, covering her face, but her mouth is revealed, showing dark lips that are black as night. Crash can see the tattoos on the leader's arms and chest, almost similar to Papu Papu's. The females released the bandicoot and bowed respectively to the leader. Aku Aku is beside Crash, looking up at the leader who sat quietly on her throne.

"We come in peace. We are passing through. And your island is in danger. Crash Bandicoot here is going to save it and stop the evil scientist from destroying the world." He spoke. Crash nodded. The woman stares at the bandicoot with her dark eyes through the goat skull helmet. She grabbed her staff that has feathers and a red orb on top and walk down from her throne.

"I have heard of you, Great Aku Aku. And this bandicoot here." She spoke. "You two have come this far. No one's ever dared to enter our world here. We are fierce, deadly, but we could never harm a good heart." Crash sighed in relief. He's afraid this woman would roast him for her tribe. The woman formed a smile. "Let us welcome you to our home." She said by walking pass the bandicoot and the ancient mask. Crash and Aku Aku followed the leader as the female bow slingers follow the three.

The leader stood on top of the temple to look over her people in their homes protected by temples. There are wolves wandering around. Which is odd to Aku Aku because wolves don't live in Australia. Crash looked over to see the ladies playing their instruments around the bonfire while the young woman is singing a tune in a language that Crash couldn't understand, but he liked the sound of it.

"There are no males who could guard or protect this tribe of yours. Why is that if I may ask?" Aku Aku asked, noticing that there is no single man around this lost city.

"We do have males, but they are always out on hunts for meals." The leader replied. "We females protect our own. I am responsible to protect my tribe. Wives, warriors, children, and our wolves that we rescued. Hunters around steal our animals in this land. When they see the sight of us, they retreat to their own world and never return. They fear me most of all." She looked down to Crash. "I hear this bandicoot will be our warrior of the islands." She said. Crash looked up at her. "The mad man must be stopped from evolving animals and take over the world with them."

"Crash will be the warrior. I will always be on his side to guide him." Aku Aku said, hovering over Crash's shoulder. The bandicoot is confused. He didn't ask to be a warrior, but he is willing to stop Cortex and save his sister. Aku Aku looked at the leader. "You know who we are, but we didn't get your name. I never imagine that there's another tribe." He said. The leader sighed a bit and turned to them. She took off her goat skull helmet, revealing her black hair and face. Crash blinked when he notices something on the woman's forehead. A letter. An N on her forehead. Aku Aku noticed Crash's shock and turn to the woman.

"I am Natalie Cortex." The woman said, lowering her head. Crash made a look of confusion and shock. "I'm the leader of this poor lost tribe for years." Natalie said. Aku Aku stared at her.

"You...and Dr. Cortex are together?"

"Were." Natalie corrected him. "You see, I left the island we live on. I left a note by saying that I went out to study the islands and creatures. I believed that he and Brio saw my last message, but I am guessing they were searching for me after days since I left. I hid here when the tribe found me." She said by looking up at the bright sunlight. "I never wanted to return to that mad castle. Neo has changed too much. He's trapped in the past where people laughed at him." Crash lowered his ears a bit. He touched her arm. Natalie looked down at him. "Crash, please stop Neo. He's obsessed with power and vengeance. And never mention me to him at all. I want him and Brio to think I am dead. Don't talk about me." She said. Crash nodded at her, crossing his heart.

"We will protect the islands, Natalie. When Cortex will be stopped, he won't bother the islands ever. Crash will save the world, and I will protect the islands with my power." Aku Aku said. Natalie gave him and Crash a small smile, but it quickly disappeared when the tribe started to scream in panic. She and the others look down to see the tribe running away and wolves barking at something. Crash looked over to see Koala Kong and Tiny roaring while throwing boulders around. He snarled. Natalie gripped on her staff.

"Those mutants from Neo! How did they enter my home?!" She demanded. Crash ran down the temple steps to get to the village to stop those big bullies. Aku Aku followed him while Natalie rushed over to her people to make sure they are unharmed.

"Destroy village!" Tiny roared. Koala Kong laughed as he picked up the boulder. Before he could throw it, an arrow shot his side. He dropped the boulder and pull out the arrow and turn to see Crash with a bow, loading another arrow at him and Tiny. Koala Kong gritted his teeth at him. Tiny growled at the bandicoot. "Craaaaaaassssh!" He roared. Crash dropped the weapon and ran off. Tiny and Koala Kong darted after him. Aku Aku flew off to catch up with Crash who seem to have a plan to get them away from the lost city. Natalie watched the two enemies left to chase the bandicoot and the mask.

"Save us, Crash Bandicoot. I am counting on you."


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Kong and Tiny***

* * *

Crash ran into a volcano mines to lure Koala Kong and Tiny inside to fight them in any way possible. Aku Aku follows the bandicoot, wondering what Crash had to fight these big mutant creatures. Crash jumped over the rails and hid behind the rock, catching his breath. He places his hand over his chest, feeling his racing heart.

"Tiny will crush bandicoot with Kong!" Tiny's voice yelled in the mines. Aku Aku came by Crash who peeks to see Tiny and Koala Kong across the rails, gathering boulders. Koala Kong flexed his muscles to warm up while Tiny cracked his knuckles, chuckling. "Where are you, bandicoot?!" Tiny yelled. "Where are you?! Come out and face Tiny and Kong!" Aku Aku turned to face Crash, and notices that Crash is shaking. His legs are shaking, his ears are lowered, and his eyes got big. Crash is scared to face those big guys.

"Crash, you can beat them. I can help you." Aku Aku spoke. But Crash didn't budge. He whimpered in fright. Then, a TNT box was thrown at their side and it exploded. Crash flinched. Tiny's laughter is heard. Crash took a deep breath, getting ready to reveal himself for a fight. He must do this. He lured them away from the lost city and he must face them now. Crash ran out from hiding and stood in front of the rails and the carts are strolling down with big coals inside. Crash made a determined look on his face. Koala Kong lifted one of the coals and threw it at the bandicoot who dodged away in time. Tiny lifted two coals up, and throw them. Crash ran away to avoid the coals. Tiny growled and told his partner to continue to throw the coals and TNTs at him. Crash doesn't know what to do. He couldn't just go up to them to spin attack, it'll be too dangerous. Crash yelped when a coal hits him, causing him to fly backwards. Aku Aku rushed over to him and see a wound on Crash's chest.

"Owww..." Crash whimpered, looking down at the wound, seeing blood trickle down. Aku Aku knew that Crash couldn't fight like this. The mask turned back to Koala Kong and Tiny who began to lift the TNTs. The boxes started to count down. They threw the TNTs at Crash. The bandicoot gasps and covers his face, but he started to feel warm. Not because he's in a volcano. The explosions go off, but Crash didn't feel them on him. When he opened his eyes and see that Aku Aku is floating in front of him, shielding him from the TNT boxes. Aku Aku protects him.

"Crash, allow me to assist you. You must wear me as a mask. I will give you special powers to help you fight those creatures!" Aku Aku said with a look in his golden eyes. He raises up, glowing gold. Chants and drums can be heard around the mutants. Crash remembered it from before when he first met the mask. Tiny and Koala Kong watched in silent and confusion. Aku Aku lowers himself over Crash's face. Gold aura appears around the bandicoot. Tattoos are revealed on Crash's arms and on his back, and his wound heals quickly.  
The bandicoot wearing the mask is called Aku Crash.

"What happened to the bandicoot?!" Tiny asked with a look. "Tiny only squash bandicoots!" Koala Kong only gritted his teeth and lift more coal. He threw two at Aku Crash, but the masked creature spin at the coal to break it to pieces. Koala Kong was taken back by the defense that Aku Crash made. Tiny began to throw the TNT boxes at Aku Crash. Again, Aku Crash spin attacks the boxes, making them explode around him without a scratch on him. "Masked bandicoot too strong!" Tiny said. Koala Kong made a growl and walked over the railing to get to Aku Crash to fight him himself. Tiny followed his partner to help.  
The mask made a glare, readied his muscles when the creatures came close to him. Then, Aku Crash made a spin attack at both of them. This spinning attack is twice as strong than Crash's regular spin attack at enemies. Tiny fell backwards as Aku Crash jumped on Koala Kong to bring him down, but the big koala didn't go down. He grabbed the masked bandicoot by the arm and about to punch him. But Aku Crash was too fast. He uses his feet to kick Koala Kong in the face with powerful force. Koala Kong grunted and fell down as Aku Crash stood on top of his chest with pride. Tiny growled as he stood on his feet. He's about to hit Aku Crash, but the masked bandicoot jumped and spin attack the tiger to knock him down. Tiny fell flat on his face, groaning. The chanting and drums stopped when Aku Aku floated out of Crash's. The bandicoot got off of Koala Kong, holding his head feeling dizzy. The tattoos on his body disappeared.  
What just happened?

"We did it, Crash. They are down." Aku Aku said, showing the confused bandicoot Tiny and Koala Kong who are now unconscious on the ground. "How do you feel, child?" The mask asked, noticing Crash is holding his head. Crash gibbered a little, but he gave Aku Aku a thumbs up, telling him he's okay and thanked him for the help. "You will get used it." Aku Aku told him. "Now, let us check on the lost city and the tribe. Perhaps Natalie will lend us a boat to get to the third island where Dr. Cortex is. We are getting close to stopping him." Crash nodded. So the two left the volcano mines to leave Tiny and Koala Kong.

* * *

Natalie sat across from Crash and Aku Aku, listening to the mask's words, telling the tribe's leader about the defeat of the tiger and the koala. Natalie smiled at the two, proud of them.

"Well done. I thank you for saving my tribe and city." She said. "Now that this island is safe from Neo's work, I will let you have the boat to get to his island."

"Yahoo!" Crash cheered with a grin. Natalie stood from her throne.

"Let me take you to the boat." She said. She walk pass the bandicoot and the mask, and the two followed her.

 _ **XX**_

The female tribe got the boat by the shore, and one of the males is on the boat to help get Crash and Aku Aku get to the third island. Natalie wished them both luck and be careful on the rest of the journey. Crash waved farewell to them and climbed on the boat as Aku Aku hovers above him, wishing the tribe the best of luck. The male tribesman moved the boat off of shore and guide it to the ocean. Crash walked over to the front and see the castle on the third island.  
He's almost there. He's ready to face his creator and rescue Coco out of the castle. The world will soon be saved by a bandicoot.

* * *

"Rrrrraaaaaaghhhhh!" Cortex threw objects down to the floor after hearing Crash defeated Tiny and Koala Kong in the volcano mines. Brio shook a little when he watches his close friend having a tantrum. "Curse that bandicoot!" Cortex yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "He's going to foil my plans!"

"B-b-but, Dr. Cortex, he's not alone. He has that mask, remember? It's the mask who helped him." Brio stuttered nervously. Cortex growled.

"If that mask wasn't in Crash's hands, the bandicoot would be so lost and helpless." He said. He heard a chuckle behind him and Brio. Two scientists turned around to see Pinstripe standing there, leaning against the doorway.

"You've been complaining too much, doc. Let me handle the rat." He said, picking up his tommy gun. "I am far too smart than the other guys who try to get rid of that bandicoot. I will bring back his blood when the job is done. You'll thank me later." He made a sly grin and left the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Toxic Waste***

* * *

After travelling across the ocean, Crash and Aku Aku made it to the shore of the third island. The tribesman wished them luck and left the shore with a boat. Crash made a determined look in his eyes as he looked up at the view of the castle where his sister is held. Aku Aku shuts his eyes for a moment and opened them again to make a look.

"I sense great presence on this island." He said. Crash just ran ahead to get in the jungle to get inside the castle. Aku Aku quickly followed him, warning him about the dangers. Crash halted as he sees a building. A sign beside the doors are read " **Cortex Power** ". Crash started to sniff the air, and made a disgust look on his face. "Yes, Crash. Something is not quite right. The waste that Cortex is giving out could kill nature. We must go inside and shut it down and find the mad man." Aku Aku said. Crash walked up to the doors and opened it. The smell of the toxic is stronger, and Crash couldn't stand it. He covered his nose as he walked over the trail where the green goo is boiling below him. Crash looked up to see a door that is leading to the hallway. Whoever's in charge of this building, Crash and Aku Aku will stop him.  
As the bandicoot opened the door, he sees a hallway, but the walls have pipes that leak out the green toxic waste. But ahead of the bandicoot is a door that could be leading to the office.

"Crash, hide!" Aku Aku instructed, pushing Crash to hide behind the wall. Crash listened to the sounds and voices in the hallway. He peeked to see Brio, Dingodile, and Pinstripe talking.

"Why can't I be in charge of this dump? I could toast the bandicoot with this thing of mine." Dingodile said, gesturing his flamethrower. "Rilla Roo and the Komodo Brothers are looking for Ripper Roo, Tiny, and Koala Kong out there after the bandicoot beats the living-"

"I got this one, pal." Pinstripe said. "Crash can't get past the sly, yet a dashing potoroo." Crash rolled his eyes, slightly making a disgust sound. "Look, I'm doing this job to make the doc happy. If that female bandicoot can't be general like that rat, then I will be general."

"Oh sure. Pinstripe our general." Dingodile said, rolling his eyes. "Well, since you got this place under control, I'll be in the castle with this doctor here. Don't get beat up by a bandicoot, mate."

"Y-yes." Brio said. "Just keep an eye on things while you are done here. Dr. Cortex has been angry all day. And remember about Coco, she will be in the Vortex tonight." He and a hybrid walk down the hall, unaware about Crash and Aku Aku's hiding behind the wall. The door closes and locks up the place. Crash sighed a bit and turn back to the door where Pinstripe is going in and he shuts the door. He's in the office.

"Crash, is your sister's name Coco?" Aku Aku asked, turning around. But he gasped when Crash is gone from the spot. The bandicoot rushed down the hallway. "Crash, wait!" Aku Aku called, following the bandicoot who just barges in the office. Pinstripe was sitting behind the desk with his feet on the desk.

"Well. Didn't expect to see you so soon, Crash." He said, smirking. "But don't fret about being early. Time's here good too." He got his tommy gun ready and Crash gulped a bit. He forgot that Pinstripe has a gun with him at all times. Now Crash is in trouble.

* * *

Coco is picking her lock with a hairclip. She knew that Dr. Cortex and Brio are too busy to get the Vortex ready for her in a few hours. A click from the lock is heard, and Coco opened the door. She quietly ran down the hallway. But the alarms went off throughout the castle. Coco started to panic. She went in one of the rooms and hid behind the bookshelf as she sees the scientists rush down the hallway to where Coco was suppose to go. After a minute, the alarms stopped. What had happened? Did everybody know Coco has escaped from her room? The bandicoot walked over to the door, but she quickly hid behind the door when Brio walked down the hall.

"Whew. That was a close one. My potions could've burn the place down." Brio said. Coco let out a sigh. She left the room and ran down the hallway.

"I'm coming to get you, big brother." She said to herself. But suddenly, she felt a zap on her back, making her cry out in agony and fall down to the red rug. Coco twitched a little, before she could get up, she felt a foot on her back, pinning her down. She turned her head and see Cortex smirking down at her with his red laser gun that stuns her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Coco glared at him. "You can't miss your appointment with the Vortex, Coco. It's almost ready for you."

"I won't be a general, Cortex." Coco said.

"I need a bandicoot who has to be general, Coco. You're the only bandicoot I have right now who could be one. I shall reign triumphant! I will show the world the new leader!" Cortex said. Coco only stared at him in silent. Cortex got her up, and took her by the arm to drag her back to the room of hers. "You won't get away, Coco. Soon you will be a different bandicoot."

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku are hiding behind the downed chair while Pinstripe wildly shot around the room with a tommy gun, laughing maniacally. Crash covered his head and ears to avoid the gunshots and the sounds of it.

"Come out and play, Crash! And let me see your tiki friend you brought!" Pinstripe yelled. Crash gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger. He had to think of something to stop this guy. "You're missing all the fun!" Pinstripe laughed, moving back and forth in the office shooting around the office. Crash can't get out there to attack the potoroo who is firing. Then, the tommy gun got jammed, Pinstripe was shaking it with a snarl. "Oh come on!"

"Crash, now!" Aku Aku said. The bandicoot made a spin attack at the potoroo.

"Gah!" Pinstripe was pushed back against the wall, knocking down the portrait. He fixed his tommy gun and aim it at Crash who ran back to the downed chair to take cover once more. "I ain't playing games, bandicoot! I'll make sure you are dead to the dirt!" He said. Crash made a look. Aku Aku flew out from behind the chair and began to spin around Pinstripe to distract him. "Ugh! Hey!" Pinstripe yelled, trying to hit the mask with his gun.

"Get him!" Aku Aku demanded. Crash smirked and made a spin attack at the enemy. Pinstripe's tommy gun hits the window, causing it to break. Then Crash kicks Pinstripe's back to knock him down to the floor.

"Ooof!" The potoroo grunted. He felt Crash standing on his back, smirking down at him while Aku Aku float in front of the face of Pinstripe. "You've taught him well. I'll give ya that, mask man."

"Don't try to change our minds to let you go without giving us answers, you filthy creature." Aku Aku said with a stern look. "Now, tell us how to get inside the castle." Pinstripe laughed at him. Crash growled at him and began to stomp on his back with his feet, making Pinstripe cry out in agony. "Talk, or things will be very difficult for you." Aku Aku warned him.

"You...you go across the bridge pass the point. And you will see the entrance of the castle, but the area is crawling with Cortex's assistants." Pinstripe told the mask and Crash. "You have to be very clever to sneak in."

"We will get in to stop this madness." Aku Aku said. Crash gibbered at Pinstripe. "And about Coco. Is she alive? Crash wants to know."

"She's going to be inside the Vortex soon, Crash. She's going to be our new general instead of you." Pinstripe said, smirking up at Crash who sneered at him.

"Then the Vortex must be destroyed." Aku Aku said. Crash nodded at him. He got off of the potoroo who sighed. Crash and Aku Aku left the office to leave the plant to get to the castle before it's too late. Little did they know, Pinstripe contacted Brio and Dingodile about Crash coming to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Nitrus Brio***

* * *

Crash ran down the bridge, ignoring the danger around him. He avoided the hungry plants, skunks, and the flying robots with cameras. He spin attacks the robots that are watching him. He didn't want Cortex to stop him from getting inside the castle. There are some vultures flying around the castle, making sounds as Crash watches them. Aku Aku followed the bandicoot and see the entrance guarded by the assistants of Cortex.

"Crash, I'll distract the guards and you head inside. I'll meet you in a little while." Aku Aku told Crash who hid behind the bushes. The bandicoot nodded and watch the mask float over to use his mojo to get the scientists' attention. They look up and see Aku Aku above, glowing gold. One of the guards took out a potion and threw it at the mask, but Aku Aku dodged it. He started to float away, luring the scientists away from the doors. Crash saw his chance to get inside. He ran down and push open the doors, quickly shut the doors behind him before anyone would notice.

"Whew!" Crash sighed, wiping his forehead. But what he notice is that the main hall is dark. Crash groaned a little. He walks slowly down the hall, silently, and kept his ears open for any sound. If only he could see in the dark. He found candle lights ahead of him, so he followed the light and hopefully he will find his sister and get out of the castle and never return. He was relieved that he is in the dim light. Then, something hits his foot. Crash looks down to see a Wumpa fruit next to his feet. "Oooh!" He is about to reach for it, but the fruit rolls away and head up the stairs on the right. Crash sees the a string attached to the fruit, but his stomach is growling and he is craving for more Wumpa fruits. Crash follows the fruit up the stairs and went down to a different hallway.

 _ **XX**_

Crash walked in the library as he sees the Wumpa fruit roll towards a scientist, none other than Brio. He picked up the fruit and look at Crash who stop at his tracks. The scientist turned away from the bandicoot to look out the window to see the sun setting.

"So, you've finally made it this far, Crash." Brio spoke. "Dr. Cortex will be impressed when he hears about this, but...he will be angry." The doctor turned to Crash who scratched his head. "If you are asking about Coco, she is alive. But, she will be having a little trip to the Vortex. And afterwards, Cortex will mutate the creatures around the world and be the lord!" Brio told him. Crash made a glare, clench his fists. He won't let any of that happen. He will stop Cortex along with Aku Aku and save the world. Everyone they encountered are counting on Crash. Brio grabbed his green potion and look at the bandicoot with regret. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Crash, but, I have to stop you from going any further." He said and took a drink.  
Crash watched the scientist to see him turning green. Brio twitched and made a grunt. He started to grow. His green coat ripped to shreds as muscles form. Crash lowered his ears at the sight and whimpered a bit. Where is Aku Aku when you need him?

"Rrraawwwwrrr!" Brio roared and began to smash the floors, making the library shake. Crash yelped and scramble around the library to avoid the hulk-like doctor. He hid under the table, shaking a little. Brio flipped over the table and see Crash covering his head, eyes shut tight. Before the big doctor could squish him like a bug, a rainbow beam appeared to shoot him in the head. Brio grunted and fell backwards. Crash turned his head around to see Aku Aku floating by the doorway.

"Crash, you must fight! Don't be afraid! I am here now! Now attack him!" Aku Aku said, finishing his attack. Brio growled, shaking his head and charge at the bandicoot. But Crash jumped on the book shelves and got on Brio's back, grab a hold of his head. Brio tried to reach for him, but his hands failed to grab the bandicoot who is having a wild time. Aku Aku watches, shaking his wooden body. "Now's not the time for games, Crash! Knock him down!" He said. Crash's grin disappeared and gave the ancient mask a nod. Crash got off of Brio to stand on the book shelf.

"I will crush you, you fuzzy hairball!" Brio yelled. Crash glared down at him and jump down. Then, he made a spin attack to hit Brio's face. The big doctor stumbled backwards as Crash lands on the ground. The bandicoot ran up to his face again to spin attack once more. Brio was thrown back against the shelf with his work. The potions fall and liquid is all over the floor. Then, Brio was turned back to normal. Aku Aku came in front of the doctor's face.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He taunted with a smirk. Crash giggled. Brio glared up at the mask.

"So, we finally meet, Aku Aku." He said. "After all those years of slumber, Crash somehow awakens you."

"Don't try to make a conversation, Brio!" Aku Aku said with a look in his gold eyes. "You are stopped, but Cortex will be stopped along with you and the rest of those creatures we've beaten so far. We will destroy the Vortex and the Evolve-O Ray so the animals around won't face fears or turn evil." Crash nodded at this. Brio coughed a bit.

"Coco could be up in the lab by now. Cortex will turn her into an evil general." He said. Crash wasted no time. He ran out of the library as Aku Aku follows him. Dingodile and Rilla Roo came in and see Brio sitting by the shelves, surrounded by glass and purple and green liquid around. Dingodile came over in a rush.

"Mate, what happened here? And what happen to your lab coat?" He asked.

"He's here..." Brio said.

"Who?" Rilla Roo asked.

"Crash. He's on his way to the lab." Brio told them. Dingodile snarled a bit. He and Rilla Roo left the library to look for the bandicoot to stop him.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Rescue and Escape***

* * *

The lab assistants took Coco down to the lab where Cortex has a Vortex ready for her. Coco struggles to escape from the creepy scientists, but their grips are tight and her arms could have bruises.

"Let me go you freaks!" Coco yelled. They strap her in the chair, locking her wrists down. Cortex came over to her with a smirk.

"Good evening, Coco. You nervous?"

"Let me go, Cortex! I know Crash is still coming for me!" Coco said. Cortex chuckled at her.

"If he is close, he should've been here by now. I guess my minions took care of him." Cortex said, walking over to the computer. "You know, Coco, when he escaped two nights ago, I started to think that he's a mistake. His brain is immune to evil after all. But, we all make mistakes." Coco didn't say anything to him. Cortex turned to her before he could activate the machine. "Oh don't be down now, my dear. Things will get better when you change." He said. Coco glared at him.

"I don't want to take over the world with you or anyone." She said in a low.

"Too bad! The world will be mine! Now, on to the task..." Cortex typed on the keyboards to get the Vortex all warmed up. "Say your final prayers, Coco."

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku ran down the hallways to find a lab. Crash avoids the lab assistants who try to stop him. Aku Aku started to hear voices behind him. There is Dingodile and Rilla Roo chasing him and Crash. Aku Aku warned the bandicoot that they are being chased by two mutants. But Crash was blocked by more scientists. Dingodile and Rilla Roo stopped and block their side as they watch Crash look at them and the scientists in panic. Dingodile chuckled.

"Gotcha, mate. No way to escape now." He said. They are all closing in on Crash who whimpered a little. Then Aku Aku glows gold and place himself on Crash's face. The gold light blinds the lab assistants, Dingodile and Rilla Roo. As the light dies, the chanting and drums are heard. Rilla Roo opens one eye to see Crash's appearance. Tattoos on him, and Aku Aku on his face.  
Aku Crash spin attacks Dingodile first, then at the scientists to knock them down. Rilla Roo watched in awe, but he gasped when Aku Crash slowly walks up to him. But Rilla Roo screeched before running away, not wanting his butt to be kicked like everyone else. Aku Crash ran over the unconscious scientists, a hybrid mutant, to rush down the hallway.

* * *

Cortex pulled the lever, and the Vortex started to activate. Coco is being lifted in a chair. She looks up to see the inside of the machine, the light is bright, but she can see bolts. She remembered when she saw Crash being tortured inside and it hurts him. Coco struggled a bit. Cortex watches the bandicoot with an evil smirk, but it disappeared when he hears chanting and drums. He stops the chair from going in the machine and shuts it down and listen for the strange music. Coco started to hear it too.  
Suddenly, the door bursts open and Aku Crash came in. Cortex screamed and hid behind the table.

"Take whatever you want and go!" He shrieked. Aku Crash spin attacks the computers and uses the rainbow beam to destroy the Vortex and the Evolve-O Ray. Cortex watched in horror. "No, no!" He yelled. Aku Crash got Coco from the chair, carrying her in his arms. Coco looked at the mask in awe.

"Wha-? Who are you?!" She asked. Aku Crash places her on her feet and the mask floats away from the bandicoot's face. The tattoos on him are gone. Coco gasped. "Crash?"

"Ta-da!" Crash grinned at her, opening his arms. Coco giggled and gave her brother a hug.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again, big brother. I knew you would come for me." She said. Aku Aku smiled at the touching sight. Cortex watched in shock, but he made an angry look in his dark eyes.

"Crash Bandicoot. You have returned." He said. Crash came in front of Coco to protect her, glaring at the evil doctor. Aku Aku floats above the bandicoots. Cortex looks up at the mask. "So, you've been helping my bandicoot the whole time. I wonder how he awakens you from your deep slumber." He said.

"That doesn't matter. Now that Crash's sister is safe, your machines are destroyed, it's all over for you." Aku Aku said. Cortex reached for his laser gun and aims it at the mask.

"Not quite!" He yelled. He started to shoot the mask with laser beams, but Aku Aku avoids them. The lasers hit the pipes that are filled with gas. The flames appeared on the walls. Cortex blinked a few times. "Uh...oops." He muttered. Coco turned to the window to see a blimp coming around.

"Crash, there's a blimp outside! Let's go!" She said pointing at the blimp. Before the bandicoots could get to the broken window, the flames blocked them.

"Children, this way! Hurry!" Aku Aku called, hovering by the exit to get to the upper level of the castle. Crash dragged Coco out of the lab. Cortex coughed through the smoke, gripping his laser gun and see that the bandicoots escaped. He growled.

"They ruin everything! But they won't get away with it!"

* * *

Aku Aku took Crash and Coco to the balcony to see the top of the blimp. He told Crash to carry Coco in his arms so he could jump on the blimp. Crash obliged. Coco wrapped her arms around Crash's neck, shutting her eyes. Crash stood on the edge of the balcony, getting ready to jump. Aku Aku told him to jump now. Crash jumped, Aku Aku flying beside him and Coco. And Crash's feet lands on the roof of the blimp.

"Did we make it?" Coco asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, child. Let's get inside the blimp." Aku Aku said. Coco was placed on the roof. Crash opened the door of the roof and jump down with Coco and Aku Aku following him. The lab assistant turned around to see the bandicoots and a mask. Before he could panic, Crash spin attack him to knock him out. Coco ran over to the controls of the blimp and see the monitor.

"Seems like we're in a clear." Coco said. She turned to face Aku Aku. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Coco."

"I know who you are, my child. I am the Great Aku Aku, a witch doctor of the islands. Crash Bandicoot here awakens me from one of the temples." Aku Aku replied. Crash nodded at Coco. The female bandicoot smiled.

"Well, a friend of Crash is a friend of mine. Thanks for being with Crash along the way. And thanks for the rescue." She said. Aku Aku bowed his body at her. Crash turned to the window to see the castle in flames. The place is gone. But his grin disappeared when a figure on a red hover board breaking out the window.

"Uh-oh..." Crash muttered. Aku Aku and Coco looked out the window see Dr. Cortex flying towards the blimp on his hover board. He looks very angry.

"Oh no, he's coming!" Coco said. "I'm gonna try to get us away from his island territory!" She rushed over to the controls to move the blimp. She tried to get the thing go fast, but it's not fast enough to avoid the evil scientist. Cortex uses his laser gun to zap the windows to break. Only the cracks are shown. He will break them soon. Crash growled and climbed on the ladder to get back on the roof of the blimp. Aku Aku looked up in shock.

"Crash, what're you doing?"

"Crash, no!" Coco cried out. But Crash closed the door and face his creator with determination. Cortex halts in front of his enemy.

"Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!" He yelled. "You ruined everything! You destroyed my machines, you beat up my minions, and now my castle will be in ruins because of you! Now, I will make you rue the day you were created!" Crash snarled at him. He cracked his knuckles and got his muscles ready for the fight. Time to end this once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: Bandicoot vs. Man***

* * *

Cortex began to shoot laser bright balls of bolts at Crash. The bandicoot dodged them, but he had to be very careful since he's on top of the blimp and keep his balance since the blimp is moving around the castle in flames. Cortex shoots again and a green bolt came towards Crash. Without even thinking, Crash spins at the green bolt, and it bounces back towards Cortex.

"Whhaaaaa!" Cortex cried out, moving out of the way, holding on to his hover board. Crash blinked in surprise. The green bolts didn't hurt him when he spins and it will bounce to Cortex. He's got an idea that could possibly work. "Hold still you filthy rat!" Cortex says, aiming his laser gun at Crash who began to taunt him, sticking his tongue out at him. The angry scientist shoot eight purple bolts at him. Crash dodges them in a quick pace. Cortex growled in irritation. Crash giggled and smacks his own butt, taunting him more. Cortex's left eye twitched. "Playtime is over!" He yelled, shooting at the bandicoot who dodges the different color bolts, looking out for the greens to hit back.

 _ **XX**_

"I have to help Crash! He could be in serious trouble!" Coco says, coming over to the ladder, but Aku Aku blocks her.

"No, Coco. This is Crash's fight." He said. "We cannot interfere. Even if he is in at risk, I will go to him myself. I'll sense his life. You focus on the blimp controls. Trust me, Coco. Crash will defeat Dr. Cortex." Coco stared at the ancient mask in silent. On one hand, she trusts him since he's been with Crash and helps him, but on the other, she wanted to go up there and help her brother. The female bandicoot gave Aku Aku a nod and went back to the controls. Aku Aku looks up at the ceiling of the blimp, praying that Crash will win this fight.

 _ **XX**_

Crash spins at the green bolts and they hit Cortex's hover board, making him fly back. Cortex gripped on it, but returned to his place. Crash sneered at him. Cortex shoots out the bolts at Crash again and again. Crash continues to dodge them, but the blue bolt hits Crash's leg. Crash let out a cry and fell down. His leg stings. He hears Cortex's laughter.

"Ha ha! Got ya!" He said. He aims his gun at Crash. "Time to say goodbye, Crash." He pulled the trigger and a green bolt came towards Crash. The bandicoot gritted his teeth as he lifted his leg to kick the green bolt away and it hits Cortex's hover board. "Gah! Enough of this!" He hovers over to the bandicoot and grabbed his wrist to lift him off the blimp and bring over to the air. Crash began to panic and try to climb on the hover board to save his own life. The two tried to push each other off of the ride. Crash got behind Cortex, gripping on the black hair. "Owww! Let go, you stupid bandicoot!" Cortex yelled. The hover board started to move around the blimp uncontrollably. "Naughty dog! Naughty dog!" Cortex cried out, smacking Crash's face. Crash then bites Cortex's hand, making him scream like a girl.  
Crash made Cortex bring the hover board by the blimp and took his laser gun. Crash jumped off the ride and land on the blimp, gripping on Cortex's weapon. He aimed it at the hover board with a look in his eyes. Cortex stares back at Crash, slowly holding his hands up.

"Crash, put the gun down. It's not a toy." He said in a calm voice. Crash wrapped his finger around the trigger. "Crash, listen to me." Cortex spoke. "You know better than that. Think about what I've done for you. I created you, nursed you, fed you, everything to make you happy. Even when Brio mutated your sister. Are you not grateful?" Crash lowers the gun, staring at his creator, blinking at him. Cortex placed his hand over his chest. "You're like a son to me, Crash. A son I've always wanted. I've been like a father to you." He said, making his voice softer. Crash lowered his ears a bit. He doesn't know what to think. Cortex has his hand out. "Give me the gun, Crash. And we will forget this terrible day. We will start over. Promise." Cortex said. Crash gave him a smile and came up to Cortex, handing him a gun...

"Crash, don't!" Coco's voice cried. Crash turned around to see her climbing on the roof. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Crash turned back to Cortex who sneered a bit.

"Crash, please. All I wanted is to make a whole world a better place. And I want you to be a part of it. I will never hurt you or anyone you care about." He said. "Give back my gun, like a good boy."

"He's lying! Crash, please listen to me!" Coco begged. "Cortex mutated us for a reason! Think about why you came back to his island. Think about how much trouble you've been through along with Aku Aku." Crash looks back at his little sister. He gave her a small smile. Before he could turn back to Cortex, the scientist took the laser gun away from his hand.

"Arrgghh! You two are such a pain to me!" He growled. He aims his gun at Coco. "Especially you, Coco! I don't want to deal with you anymore! Your idiot brother will join you momentarily!" He shoots out a green bolt. Crash acts quickly and spin at the bolt and it hits the hover board. Fire and smoke appears on Cortex's ride and it explodes. The mad scientist himself fell down, and screamed. Crash looks down to see Cortex falling down to his island. "Curse you, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex screamed as he fell down below. Crash smirked before he went over to Coco who returned inside the blimp.

 _ **XX**_

Crash climbed down the ladder and was greeted by Coco who hugged him, laughing. Crash spun her around, embracing her lovingly. Aku Aku laughed heartily at the sight of the two. The bandicoots pulled away from each other and face Aku Aku.

"Well done, Crash. Cortex has been defeated. I knew I could count on you, my child." He said with a warm smile on his wooden face. Crash grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up, thanking him. Coco faces the window to see a beautiful sunset. The sky is orange with purple clouds. Coco controls the blimp to head off across the ocean to get to one of the islands.

"Thank goodness it's over." She said. "We're out of there." Crash came beside and pointed ahead. Wumpa Island is ahead of them. Coco smiled at him. She does want to be there and see what it's like. "We will live there. It'll be our new lives. Together." She said. She turned back to Aku Aku. "Will you stay with us, Aku Aku? You seem to know everything about the islands."

"I've already decided to be with you for as long as I live, my children. After all this madness, I will not let anything bad happen to any of you." Aku Aku said. He turned to Crash. "And we do have a Bandicoot Warrior among us." Crash smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Thank you, Crash. For helping me save the islands and stop Cortex." Crash nodded at him before turning to face the sunset they are heading to get to Wumpa Island.


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16: Building a New Life***

* * *

 _*One week later*_

By the beach, there is a house made of stone sitting on the green grass, surrounded by trees and lovely nature. A garden is by the house, a mailbox is in front, and a gate. A round door opened and revealed Crash and Coco coming out for fresh air. Crash let out a big yawn while stretching his arms.  
He remembered the day after he saved the world, he was summoned to the village to celebrate. Papu Papu congratulate him for stopping Cortex and save the islands, and even Natalie and her tribe are invited to the party. Crash was honored by everyone who admired him and call him a brave warrior. And Natalie talked to the bandicoots by making them a home in Wumpa Island as a special reward. Crash and Coco were thrilled by this, and they are happy to help the tribe make them a new home. Aku Aku had been with them at all times, but he does leave once in a while to check on every island to make sure they are safe and no left out things.  
Things have been great. Crash and his sister have peace together they wanted after their home is built.

"Oh, Crash. I forgot my laptop in the house. Can you get it for me?" Coco asked. Crash nodded and went back to the house. As he walked inside, he looked around with a smile. The living room as a fireplace with pillows on the floors as seats, a window, and a picture of him and Coco above the fireplace. A kitchen on the left, and a small hallway that leads bedrooms and a bathroom. Crash walked over to the table and picked up the pink laptop that had iconic stickers on it, and left the house.  
Crash hands Coco her laptop and sat next to her on the grass, looking up at the blue sky. Coco typed on her laptop and music began to play. Crash's ears perk up when he hears a relaxing melody.

 _Many nights we've prayed,_  
 _With no proof anyone could hear,_  
 _In our hearts a hopeful song,_  
 _We barely understood._  
 _Now we are not afraid,_  
 _Although we know there's much to fear,_  
 _We were moving mountains long,_  
 _Before we knew we could._

Crash cocked his head to the side, gibbering in confusion. Coco smiled at him. She told him it's a song sung by Celtic Woman. Coco found her voice very beautiful and the music is very relaxing. Crash continued to listen to the song.

 _There can be miracles, when you believe,_  
 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill,_  
 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve._  
 _When you believe, somehow you will,_  
 _You will when you believe._  
 _In this time of fear,_  
 _When prayers so often proves in vain,_  
 _Hope seems like the summer birds,_  
 _Too swiftly flown away._  
 _Yet now I'm standing here,_  
 _My heart's so full I can't explain,_  
 _Seeking faith and speaking words,_  
 _I never thought I'd say..._

"When I hear this song, it makes me want to believe in anything." Coco spoke. "It makes me think back before you rescue me. Cortex was tormenting me about you not coming for me, but I don't listen to him. I believed that you will come. And you did." Crash smiled at her. Coco looks up at the blue sky. "When you believe, anything is possible." She said.

 _There can be miracles, when you believe,_  
 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill,_  
 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve._  
 _When you believe, somehow you will,_  
 _You will when you believe._  
 _They don't always happen when you ask._  
 _(Oh)_  
 _And it's easy to give in to your fears._  
 _(Oh...Ohhhh)_  
 _But when you're blinded by your pain,_  
 _Can't see your way straight through the rain._  
 _A small but still resilient voice,_  
 _Says hope is very near._  
 _(Ohhh)_  
 _There can be miracles,_  
 _(Miracles)_  
 _When you believe._  
 _(Lord, when you believe)_  
 _Though hope is frail._  
 _(Though hope is frail)_  
 _It's hard to kill._  
 _(Hard to kill, Ohhh)_  
 _Who knows what miracles, you can achieve._  
 _When you believe, somehow you will. (somehow, somehow, somehow)_  
 _Somehow you will._  
 _You will when you believe._

Crash started to lay back on the cool green grass. He placed his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, listening to the beautiful song he's ever heard. His eyelids started to drop heavily. He closes his eyes and have a nice nap. Coco notices this and shook her head at him, smiling. Crash sure does love to nap a lot. After all, he's been through a lot and he deserves a vacation. He's free to do what he wants.

 _You will when you believe._  
 _Just believe...in your heart._  
 _Just believe._  
 _You will when you believe..._

The song ended and Coco closes her laptop. She turned to see a butterfly fluttering around her and it landed on Crash's nose. Coco held back her giggle. Then, Crash's nose twitched, and he sneezed, causing the butterfly to fly away. Crash sat up, sniffing a bit. Coco giggled at him.  
Aku Aku watched the two above them with a smile. He couldn't be any happier since he's been with Crash and Coco who took him in, and they look at him as a father figure since he always calls him "his children". Aku Aku feels peace around the islands and the bandicoots are doing their own thing for now. He disappears in the sky.

* * *

A young tribeswoman walked up to the temple with a purple glowing object in her hands. She kneeled down to the throne before her. Natalie looked down at the woman and see what was on her hands. Natalie walked down and picked up the purple object. A Power Crystal.

"Where did you find this?" Natalie asked in a whisper. The woman bowed her head before she spoke.

"I found it in a chest, my lady. It was hidden in the deepest parts of the jungle." The woman said. Natalie took the crystal to her throne, muttering to herself. "Do you know what it does, my lady?"

"...Yes. But, I will hold on to it. Thank you for informing me. You are dismissed." Natalie said. The woman bowed her head and left the temple. Natalie lifted the stone seat and place the crystal inside. She closes the seat and shut her eyes. "Thank goodness I have one. Neo should never find this powerful one. I must tell Aku Aku about this...he knows where to put this crystal. No one should find it. Not even...Neo."

* * *

 ***The End***

* * *

 **Crash Bandicoot belongs to Naughty Dog/Activision.**


End file.
